


Challenge 1: Five Senses

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: Are your kink senses tingling? Good! That’s because we have a verysensitivelot of fanworks for you.Whether it’s sensory deprivation, sensory play, or just some good, old-fashioned sensual massage, we have asked our participants to make full use of sight, sound, smell, taste and/or touch in this week’s fanworks!We think you’ll all agree, this is asense-ational beginning to this year’s fest! If you’re ready to titillate your tastebuds with something hot and steamy, here you go:
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/13175.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** A Marriage Proposal

Arthur stood, a solitary figure amongst a sea of frolicking bodies, wondering how much longer he would have to endure this interminable ball before he could politely make his escape. As the local lord was hosting this gathering specifically to honour Arthur’s arrival, however, he imagined he had a long ways yet to go. And yet he longed to be free of the encroaching walls, the overheated bodies, and the stinging aroma of stale sweat. His other form called to him, too long denied under the scrutiny of his father and the limits of the city.

There were no enclosing walls out here, just over Camelot’s borders. The land stretched to the horizon and Arthur could let himself run free without the worry of coming across another living soul. His body ached cruelly at being denied, of being forced by duty to stand straight and erect when all he wanted to do was shed this constricting, regal façade and unleash the strength of his other form.

Hours passed of making polite conversation, of ignoring hints to dance and overtures of a more licentious nature, and of deflecting subtle inquiries into the current strength and prosperity of Camelot. Finally, as the dancers taking to the floor clung to each other more to maintain their balance than to follow the steps of the dance, Arthur felt he could make his apologies to his host without risking offence. He thought he might still have a few more hours of darkness left and he planned on savouring every second.

As he made his way out of the overcrowded hall, Arthur remembered a time, not too long ago, when he’d been proud to fulfill his duty as King Uther’s son. All that had changed with a single bite.

Arthur had just begun his run, his powerful legs propelling him fast across the ground, the rhythmic pound of his gigantic paws a hypnotic sound, when a scent captured his attention. It was a musky scent, rich, with a mix of playful and powerful notes. It belonged to someone like Arthur, but not. A werebeast but something else too, and, curiosity spurring him on, Arthur sought out the source of the intriguing scent. &&&&&

Arthur was in a rage and his knights trembled at the sight of it, knowing they would hardly be able to move by the time practice was over. They had been suffering the brunt of Arthur’s temper ever since his return from Essetir but the past couple days had seen Arthur’s mood shift from irritated to downright apocalyptic and they all sported bruises because of it.

Arthur realized he was working his knights too hard and decided to follow his nose to the source of the problem.

Arthur found the architect of his vexation gathering herbs in one of the citadel’s most secluded gardens. He knew Merlin knew he was there and yet the infuriating man didn’t even turn his head to acknowledge Arthur’s presence.

“You didn’t come when I called,” Arthur growled. Merlin had been at the citadel for three days and still he made himself elusive to Arthur, avoiding him expertly. Yet his scent permeated nearly every inch of the citadel, constantly reminding Arthur of his presence and driving him mad.

“I’m not your servant,” Merlin replied as he turned around to meet Arthur’s eyes. “And you’ll get nothing from me by treating me as if I were.” With that said, Merlin gracefully stalked up to Arthur and clasped his hand along Arthur’s neck, sliding his nose along Arthur’s jaw in proper, were greeting and allowing Arthur to do the same. Merlin gave Arthur’s head a playful bop as Arthur proved reluctant to relinquish Merlin, the move reminiscent of the playful bats the werepanther had utilized to convince Arthur to forsake his lion-y dignity and play with unashamed joy the first night they met. Arthur grabbed onto the hand before it could retreat, using it as leverage to keep Merlin close to him.

“And yet you came to Camelot for me,” Arthur murmured.

“No,” Merlin corrected. “I came only so far, it was up to you to come the rest of the way. I’ve been waiting.”

“How could I have known that’s what you wanted if you never told me?” Arthur roared, frustration boiling over.

“Let me be clear, then,” Merlin said simply. “We had fun in Essetir but if you truly want more, though you are the prince, you cannot treat me like I am only here to serve _your_ needs. Treat me like I’m no less important and have needs of my own.”

Arthur realized it was not going to be an easy life with this confident werepanther by his side and yet Arthur would have it no other way. With a nod to acknowledge Merlin’s words, Arthur sank to his knees.

“That’s not what I meant, you don’t…” Merlin started but Arthur met Merlin’s shocked eyes with his own, letting the were see the desire in them, freeing Merlin’s quickly hardening cock at the were’s shuddering nod.

Without hesitation, Arthur took Merlin’s length in his mouth until he could bury his nose in the thatch of hair at the base of his cock, breathing in where the scent of Merlin was the strongest. He smelled the powerful notes of Merlin sharpen with his lust as Arthur urged him forward to take his pleasure from Arthur’s mouth. His senses were on fire, filled with the sound of Merlin’s pounding heart, his skin burning where Merlin took hold of him, giving Merlin leverage to savage Arthur’s mouth. Arthur was full of the taste of Merlin, his senses all consumed with Merlin’s presence, and, as Merlin pulled out to spill himself across Arthur’s cheek, he felt claimed by the werepanther, their scents mingling into one.

“I would be honoured,” Arthur panted as Merlin fell to his knees to give Arthur a fierce kiss. “If you would join your life with mine,” Arthur requested, waiting with bated breath for Merlin’s reply.

“Yes.”

2.

**Warnings:** Food play, wax play, blindfold, light BDSM  
 **Pairings:** Merlin & Gwaine  
 **Title:** you fill up my senses

As Merlin lay back on the satin sheets, he felt a sense of trepidation about what was to come. His eyes were wide open but all he could see was blackness.

Gwaine had delicately tied a red blindfold over the man’s eyes, grinning widely even though he couldn't be seen. He then helped Merlin to lie down, ghosting his fingertips over delicate chest hairs and lower, lower, lower… All the way down to Merlin's long and thin cock.

Merlin let out a shaky breath as he felt something soft touching his skin. It wasn’t Gwaine’s fingers, he knew exactly what they felt like, had experienced it a thousand times before. This was something new, something Merlin couldn’t quite put his finger on. What he could put his finger on, was how good it felt.

Gwaine watched Merlin’s face change as he brushed the soft tip of a feather down over the man’s chest. He circled the end round Merlin’s nipple which elicited a soft _oh_ from the man. Gwaine decided he was going to take his time, he was going to tease Merlin and drag this out. Make him writhe and squirm under his touch, under the touch of different items.

“Lots more things to try, love.” Gwaine said softly, dragging the feather up and down the inside of Merlin’s thigh.

He tickled Merlin's balls with the feather before settling it down with a smile to retrieve something new. Merlin's senses were hyper aware as he listened out for any indication about what was to come. Not being able to see filled him with excitement and nervousness.

Merlin's ears picked up on every sound, his mouth went dry in anticipation. He tried to feel for something, anything but Gwaine pushed his hands away with a chuckle.

“Ah ah! Patience, Merlin.”

Gwaine's heart began to race as he grabbed his next item. They'd obviously discussed this, their boundaries, what each of them were willing to do, and prepared accordingly. In one hand, Gwaine held a candle and in the other, a small bottle of baby oil. Gwaine wasn't one to do things by halves and after some long research, he discovered that baby oil was a necessity for this task.

And rubbing oil on Merlin's chest wasn't something Gwaine was going to say no to.

He poured a generous amount on Merlin’s skin and massaged it in. Merlin sucked in a breath as the cold liquid coated his chest but the massage, that was incredible. _God, Gwaine's hands_ , Merlin thought, wondering if there was a better feeling in the world.

Gwaine held the long candle over Merlin's chest and lit the end with a match. Merlin took a deep breath, the scent of flowers and wax filled his nostrils and he hummed.

“You remembered which one I like… ”

“Of course I remembered. Our flat is covered in these candles. I know which smell you like.”

The thin grey candle flickered in the dim lighting of their bedroom, releasing a subtle sweet smelling aroma into the air. Merlin hissed as a bead of hot wax hit his chest, pain mixing with pleasure. Gwaine twisted the candle in his hand, letting a few more drops of wax fall to Merlin's chest.

As soon as the wax hit his body, Merlin shivered and moaned. The grey liquid hardened over the baby oil and the sensation of it made Merlin's cock twitch. He was aching to be touched but he knew that Gwaine had much more planned.

“Ah! Feels.. Feels good.” Merlin said, encouraging Gwaine.

As Gwaine knelt over his lover, he couldn't help the feeling of admiration wash over him. Merlin had put all his trust into Gwaine. he had laid himself out at the mercy of this man.

Gwaine allowed a few more drops of wax to fall to Merlin's chest before he blew out the flame and watched the smoke rise. Merlin breathed in again, the sweet smell of the candle mixing with the bitter scent of the smoke.

Gwaine placed the candle aside carefully, and leaned down to place gentle kisses on Merlin's cheeks and neck. He rolled his hips, brushing their erections together deliciously and letting a moan fall from his lips. Merlin's moan followed soon after and Gwaine sucked the tender spot below his ear, eager to make the noise last as long as possible.

“I've got one final thing, baby.” Gwaine cooed, leaning back to admire the dark bruise he left on Merlin's neck.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

“Just open up.”

Merlin spread his legs and Gwaine let out a ridiculous laugh that made Merlin blush. “Open your mouth, Merls.”

“Oh, right.” Merlin chuckled and did as he was told, his eyes still darting around despite the darkness.

Merlin waited, listening to the rustling of plastic and wondering just what Gwaine had planned. His question was answered when Gwaine pushed a ripe strawberry into his mouth.

Merlin bit down and felt the sweet juices running down his chin, dripping on to his collar bone. The next thing he felt was Gwaine lapping up the fallen liquid and suckling at his chin. The strawberry was succulent and fresh but before Merlin had a chance to take another bite, Gwaine had ripped his blindfold off.

“Sorry, but, fuck, you look so good. All that juice dripping down...”

“Fuck me.” Merlin panted desperately.

Gwaine didn't need telling twice and he threw the remainder of the strawberry over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to prepare Merlin, both of them craving and aching to touch each other. When Gwaine lined himself up and pushed inside, Merlin let out a long moan and fisted himself quickly, keeping pace with Gwaine's thrusts.

They both came together, shouting loudly and throwing their heads back. Gwaine stilled as Merlin shivered beneath him, breathless and sweating, utterly spent.

Later, when they are clean and lying down, ready for bed, Merlin turns to Gwaine with a small smile.

“I really enjoyed that.”

“Me too.”

“Love you.”

3.

**Warnings:** underage  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** We go about this blindly

We go about this blindly

Merlin skids around the corner of the school corridor, his trainers squeaking on the vinyl floor, the weight of his backpack careening him sideways. Behind him, the footsteps of Cenred and his cronies resound loudly, echoing in the hallway like excited predators closing in on their prey. Panting, Merlin speeds up again to the best of his ability, despite his exhaustion. If he can reach the exit to the racing tracks he might be able to hide underneath the bleachers.

He makes it only three more steps before someone grabs him by his jacket and pulls him sideways, shoving him through a half-opened door into darkness and slamming him up against a wall. A hand claps down over his mouth, stifling his panicked squeak.

“Shhh!” The person who manhandled him into what Merlin realises is a utility closet hushes him, their hand tightening when Merlin makes another muffled and distressed noise.

Outside, Cenred and his friends run past, the sound of their thundering footsteps quickly retreating. Against his mouth, the hand is warm and slightly damp. Its owner smells like laundry detergent and fresh sweat and the combination is surprisingly appealing, overpowering the stale, mossy odour of the utility closet. In here it’s pitch black but for a little slit of light underneath the door.

When Merlin attempts to move, the boy keeps him all but pinned with his bigger bulk. “Don’t go yet. They might still be around,” he whispers, his breath shivering over Merlin’s cheek warmly.

Merlin knows that voice - it’s Arthur Pendragon from his Further Maths class - and he shudders out a gasp against Arthur’s palm, blinking into the darkness. Arthur Pendragon, football captain and all around rich prat, whose father endows ten scholarships every year, one of which is Merlin’s. Arthur, tall and blond and built like a brick wall, whose smile makes Merlin stumble over nonexistent obstacles sometimes and who’s the star of Merlin’s wank fantasies since school started up again.

Slowly, Arthur removes his hand, but he's still standing too close, heat radiating off him. His breath is loud and coming quick, quicker than it should be, quicker even than Merlin’s, who has been running.

“You think they are go-” Merlin whispers, but doesn’t manage to finish the sentence, because Arthur makes a bothered sound and cuts him off mid-sentence, smashing their mouths together blindly. With a startled moan, Merlin lets it happen, gasps when Arthur deepens the kiss, body pressing Merlin up against the wall. Merlin’s knees threaten to buckle and he grips Arthur’s arm for balance, moaning, when Arthur starts sucking on Merlin’s bottom lip.

“Oh… yeah… that…,” Merlin groans, inarticulate, and Arthur huffs in satisfaction and slides his tongue past his lips, licking into his mouth. Whimpering, Merlin reaches out, finds heat and muscle underneath Arthur’s shirt. Arthur’s nipples harden where Merlin skims his fingertips.

Merlin sucks in a harsh breath when Arthur’s hands drop to his waist, going straight for his worn belt, wasting no time in loosening the strap, the metal clicking. Against Merlin’s face, Arthur’s breath puffs damp and laboured. When Arthur lets go of the belt, Merlin’s loose trousers fall down with it, the fabric pooling around his ankles.

“Shit.” Merlin’s whisper sounds loud in the darkness of the small room. He’s barely able to think straight, unable to comprehend what is happening. Arthur grunts softly and it takes several moments for Merlin to realise that Arthur, the hottest bloke in school, has dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Arthur,” Merlin exhales, shocked and awed, then moans when Arthur’s breath shivers out warmly against his boxer-clad cock. For a moment, nothing happens and Merlin desperately wishes he could see, but it’s still completely dark inside the room. When Arthur nuzzles him, he cries out, and panicked, he shoves his fist into his mouth, biting down on the knuckles.

“You smell fucking good,” Arthur moans, pressing soft kisses against his cock, before pulling Merlin’s boxers down.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden wet swipe of a tongue against him, uncoordinated and sloppy in the dark, before Arthur takes him into his warm mouth.

Arthur’s fingers trail up his arm and Arthur places Merlin’s hand on his head like he’s giving him silent permission to tug his hair. The strands of Arthur’s hair are so soft, and Merlin cards his fingers through them, petting, moaning while Arthur sucks him down.

Everything seems heightened by the darkness, the wet slick sounds of Arthur moving over him, Arthur’s hot mouth and lapping tongue, and Merlin drops his fist from his face to wrap both hands into Arthur’s hair, tugging until Arthur moans and gets the rhythm just right.

Merlin is so close already and he wishes he could see how amazing Arthur looks on his knees with Merlin’s cock in his mouth, if it’s anything like his fantasies. Moaning, he trails one hand down Arthur’s cheek, stroking where his cock slips between Arthur’s lips. It’s the last straw, pushing him over the edge embarrassingly quickly and he cries out and pulls harshly on Arthur’s hair, filling his mouth, his body jerking with the power of his orgasm.

He’s still panting when Arthur pushes himself up and claims his mouth, smearing come between them messily.

“Next time,” Arthur breathes when he draws back, his thumb tracing Merlin’s lips in the dark, “I want to see you come.”

“Next time?” Merlin pants, like the idiot he is.

“The one where I take you out on a date?” Arthur murmurs, and he sounds infuriatingly sure of himself.

“Oh, that time,” Merlin says, still a little dazed from his orgasm, his smile spreading stupidly and big on his face. “Sure.”

Arthur exhales, like he was actually nervous about Merlin’s answer and it’s terribly endearing.

“This time, though…” Merlin says playfully, reaching out to reverse their position, “we still go about it blindly, yes?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before sinking to his knees.

4.

**Warnings:** sensory deprivation, minor bondage  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

The room was mostly empty except for the frame in the centre. Arthur didn’t know exactly what it was called, but it looked like a medieval torture device.

Merlin stepped up behind him, and Arthur’s whole body lit up at the invasion of his personal space.

“You can get undressed when you’re ready,” he said.

Arthur got out of his clothes quickly and backed up against the x-shaped frame, letting Merlin manoeuvre him into place. Merlin secured his limbs to the frame, and Arthur hung his head back. He already felt helpless, vulnerable, completely under Merlin’s control.

Merlin took hold of Arthur’s hips and leaned in close, brushing his lips across Arthur’s neck.

“Any last words?”

“No.”

“We’ll start with that, then.” Merlin took a step back and murmured something, his eyes glowing gold as he performed his magic.

Arthur tried to say ‘no’ again, just to test it, but he couldn’t. He’d been rendered speechless, in a very literal sense.

“Eyes next?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, he saw nothing. His vision hadn’t gone black, as he had expected—he truly saw nothing. No colours, no light, no anything.

“Can you shake your head for me?” Merlin asked. Arthur did so. “Good. You’ll remember to do that if you need me to stop?” Arthur nodded. “Okay. I’m going to take away your hearing.”

Arthur heard him murmuring, and then he couldn’t hear anything at all. Just silence. An overwhelming, dizzying silence.

Arthur breathed, and he couldn’t hear it. He tried to clear his throat and had no idea whether or not he’d made a sound. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, panicked.

Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur’s, holding both of his hands, waiting for Arthur to calm down. Arthur took the time to breathe, to remind himself that he wanted this.

When Arthur finally gave a nod, Merlin trailed his fingers up and down his one of Arthur’s arms. It was a little ticklish, and Arthur’s whole conscious clung to that feeling.

Merlin repeated the move on Arthur’s other arm but then moved away, and Arthur couldn’t feel anything anymore. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, and he had no idea what Merlin’s next move was going to be.

It turned out to be what Arthur was pretty sure was a feather, brushing up and down his sides. It was a delicate, sensitive sensation. Merlin moved the feather over Arthur’s nipples, and Arthur shuddered. His whole body was singing, tingling with every movement, every hint of touch.

The feather dragged down Arthur’s front and tickled the base of his cock before moving to the head. It swished side to side, up and down, around in circles. Arthur rocked into it, giving a silent moan.

Then the feather disappeared and there was nothing. Arthur waited, ready for whatever would be next.

He wasn’t prepared, though, for Merlin to be kissing his feet. Kiss after kiss, moving from his toes over to his ankle, up his calf, across his knee.

The kisses continued up Arthur’s thigh and then started again on his other foot, inching up and up, toward Arthur’s straining cock but never reaching it.

Merlin stood and started pressing his lips to one of Arthur’s hands. Arthur sighed as kiss after kiss was pressed into his skin, pressed to places he’d never considered before.

Merlin kissed down to Arthur’s shoulder and then down his front, flirting again with the idea of kissing his cock but still denying Arthur the pleasure. He moved to Arthur’s other hand instead, starting the process over again, and Arthur sighed and let it wash over him.

He came back to himself when something hard pressed to the side of his leg. He stilled, wondering what it was, and it started shaking against his skin. It was a vibrator.

Arthur’s cock jerked even though the vibrations were nowhere near it.

The vibrator moved up his leg, and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from squirming. The shaking was spreading through his whole body, making his cock throb.

One moment the vibrator was pressed to his leg, the next to his bicep, the next to his left palm, the next to his right pec. It moved round and round, teasing Arthur beyond what he thought he could stand.

Merlin pulled the vibrator away, and Arthur tried to get his breathing under control.

The feather came back, and then the kisses, and then the vibrator, over and over and over again until Arthur was a trembling mess.

He was so lost to it. All he had was _feeling_ , and he was feeling _so_ much.

The vibrator got pulled away again, and Arthur braced himself for the feather, but the feather didn’t come. What came instead was ice. Arthur gasped at the shock of it on his cheek, freezing and dripping. It slid across one side of his face, then other, and then down the front of his neck.

Merlin dragged the ice cube down further still, brushing it across Arthur’s nipples. Arthur jerked at that, his cock pulsing, his nipples tight.

Then the ice was on Arthur’s balls, and apparently that was all Arthur needed to go over the edge. He came, shaking, gasping, as Merlin rubbed the ice around like it was nothing.

When Merlin pulled the ice cube away, Arthur hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

Merlin wasn’t done yet, though. He broke out the feather again, trailing it across the dry parts of Arthur’s skin, and Arthur nearly melted onto the floor. He was so overwhelmed, so close to losing his entire mind, so desperate to have something else to focus on again besides Merlin teasing him beyond limits.

The feather went away, and Merlin started kissing him again, foot to thigh, wrist to shoulder, and then the vibrator was back. Arthur gave up trying to resist and gave himself over to the sensations.

5.

**Warnings:** sensory loss  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

It starts innocently. With a cold.

They’ve returned from a hunting trip which turned into a hasty retreat from a massive downpour and further turned into a rescue mission of a druid child that fell into the murky brown waters of the storm-wild forest stream.

Merlin’s heart fills with warmth at the memory of Arthur carrying the terrified boy, cradled to his chest, returning him to his mother who thanked him in between relieved sobs. She bestowed spoken blessings onto Arthur, pressed a simple protection charm into his palm despite his protests of no gifts being necessary.

Merlin’s heart fills with warmth, his body remains cold and shivering, his nose stuffy. He can’t even taste the horrible cold medicines.

The illness passes, healing made more bearable by the warmth of Arthur’s embrace.

His taste doesn’t return.

***

“Do you think I should lift the ban on magic?” Arthur whispers against his back in the darkness of the night.

Merlin takes too long to answer, Arthur whispering, “of course you’re already asleep,” deep affection in his voice.

***

He doesn’t notice the change right away. Only when he barges into the kitchen in the morning he realizes his sense of smell is gone.

***

There’s nothing in Gaius’s books. Nothing in the hidden section of the library.

***

Mordred acts without thinking, his hand outstretched, stones from a crumbling wall suspended mid-fall.

“Get away,” he yells at the same time and the knights scatter into the safe distance.

The stones crumble to the ground.

No one speaks. Some draw a sword.

Arthur’s breathing is heavy. Merlin doesn’t dare breathe.

“Speed of reaction worthy of a true knight of Camelot,” Arthur says at last, his voice carrying through the shocked stillness.

Could this mean that it’s time for him to reveal himself to Arthur?

***

He can’t do it.

***

He can see Arthur’s lips moving as morning light dances over the beddings. He can feel each of the words in the soft exhales tickling the skin on his chest. Yet the world remains silent.

He tries to speak but can’t.

He tumbles out of bed, Arthur following, confusion written all over his face. In blind panic he runs across the castle, hides in the secret library.

Arthur won’t be able to find him here. Is that good or bad?

His mind slowly calms down. He needs time to think.

***

It must be something he did. Or something he didn’t do. It must be the bond he feels thrumming under his skin, the bond he so cherishes, fighting back, warning him, urging him to action.

He can’t believe he didn’t realize before. All the connections. The loss of a sense as a punishment for his continued silence.

He scrambles around the drawers, searching for the letter he wrote months ago then stashed here. He poured his heart and soul into that letter but couldn’t take the final step. He should take it now.

He scribbles a hasty explanation of his current state at the end of the letter.

Still, he wavers. Can he take the chance even now? Is Arthur truly ready for the amount of betrayal etched in ink on a few sheets of parchment?

His sight begins to dim around the edges.

No!

He grips the letter in his hand and runs. Back to the royal chambers. Back to Arthur.

His vision continues to fade away.

He bursts through the door.

Arthur isn’t there.

He’s not there.

Merlin slumps to the ground, his back against the side of the bed.

He’s too late. Too late.

The off-white colour of the parchment seems dark grey to his eyes now. And then it doesn’t.

Everything is darkness.

***

He startles at the gentle touch to his face.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting here, in the dark, in silence, clinging to the feeling of the parchment in his fingers in fear it would leave him too and he would be nothing but a senseless consciousness screaming into the void.

He holds onto the parchment when someone tries to pry it from his grip but eventually loses that fight, tears springing to his eyes as he reaches for his only remaining constant that is now gone too.

More time passes. Numbness spreads through Merlin’s limbs.

Someone must be reading the letter now. Might be anyone. Merlin hopes it’s Arthur.

It’s too late for him now but he wishes Arthur to know all of him before Merlin is lost to the world completely. It’s a surprisingly comforting thought to hold onto.

He startles again when someone takes his hand. He hits his head on the wooden beam of the bed and another hand settles there, soothing the sharp ache.

He’s being wrapped in a hug, lifted to sit on a bed.

He knows it’s Arthur touching him now. He knows how it feels to be held in his arms. He hugs back, sobbing silently into Arthur’s shirt.

He licks away the salty tears that stream down to his lips.

The salty tears… He can… He sucks in a sharp breath in surprise and... The sweat, the soap, the faint smell of lavender from the bedsheets.

He buries his nose further into Arthur’s shirt, inhaling more of the blissful familiarity. He noses along Arthur’s neck, up to his ear, finds his lips and kisses Arthur, licking into his mouth, delighting at more flavours bursting on his tongue.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Arthur mumbles in between kisses.

“Arthur,” he breathes out, climbs into his lap, the relief and happiness giving way to need and desire as he keeps repeating Arthur’s name, enjoying the way the word rolls off his tongue.

“I’m here,” Arthur replies to each chant of his name, growing more breathless with each grind of Merlin’s hips. “I’m…” he gasps as he comes, twitching and jerking under Merlin as he rides out his orgasm.

“Arthur,” Merlin moans, reaching his own peak, drinking in the sight of his soulmate wrecked with pleasure.

The bond thrums with happiness under their skin.

6.

**Warnings:** magical synesthesia  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** destiny, but in ourselves

Merlin always knew he was different from other children. With his dark hair and big eyes and bony shoulders, he could've been anyone in his village, but he never was. Inside him lived a swirling thing with soft curves and sharp hooks, a thing his mama told was scary for other people, that, "They're scared of it because they don't understand," and Merlin thought, _I don't understand it, either_.

That thought remained true for years. Even when he learned to wield his magic in secret; behind buildings, in the depth of the forest, under the refreshing lake water. He was always careful, so very careful to hold onto it tight, to control it. His skin would ache and the softness inside would turn into fire, mercilessly licking his spine until his eyes wet, but he'd feel accomplished. Like it would be alright, one day.  
  


* * *

  
Leaving for Camelot isn't a choice. Ealdor is home but he grows discontent; a constant gnawing inside, restless and incapable of settling, like a pack of birds learning to fly, not possessing the skills to match their enthusiasm.

The closer he gets to his destiny, the lighter he feels. By the end of the first day, he's breathing easier. The second brings him spring to his steps. In the middle of the third day, the spires of the castle on the horizon, a magnet in his chest starts to pull him to the town.

It's the beginning of _something_ when he's lying on the floor of the cell, shortly after meeting Arthur. Privileged and annoying as he is, he's making Merlin feel alive for the first time in his life.

Voice of ancients is calling his name deep down, under the town, almost seductive, but louder still is his magic gone haywire, as if yelling, _him him him_ , his fingertips crackling with bolts he does his best to tame.  
  


* * *

  
His magic choosing Arthur isn't something he has control over. "Magic is older than time," Gaius tells him. "It is, it has been and it always will be, and it's not yours to hold."

Merlin's heard stories of people with magic finding their purpose. How it had hurt them, how they lost their senses; how smells choked them and sounds bruised their skin, how touch made blind.

To Merlin it's nothing like that; it's everything and more. His magic reaches out for Arthur, entwines its tendrils around him, jumping from Merlin's control to protect, adoring and humming in contentment. It's expanding until it's bursting out through Merlin's skin, tingling and warm. It yearns for Arthur in ways Merlin tries his hardest to understand.  
  


* * *

  
It's only after his magic pours out of him in concentration, wrapping Arthur in its cocoon, filling every synapse, cell and atom with its power, bringing Arthur back from the clutches of death and building him anew, layer by layer, that Merlin finally _knows_ Arthur. It's him and his magic, settling inside Arthur, becoming a fundamental part of him, souls and destinies entangled.  
  


* * *

  
Arthur's words start to take another form; they tickle Merlin's skin first, feather light and gentle, as if asking for permission to touch. He shivers and complies, and before long, hearing Arthur's voice feels like a multitude of touches around his body, enticing but safe.

Arthur's scent fills Merlin's palate, all-consuming and delicious, and he finds himself starving, never getting his fill even when they're spending days and weeks together, just the two of them, roaming around the great lands of Arthur's – their – kingdom.

Where he's always seen Arthur bright and righteous, with a shining aura of nobility, now grows such beacon-like warmth, a lighthouse only for Merlin, _his home_ , his starting point and his end.  
  


* * *

  
Merlin's magic finds its purpose in Arthur and the humming inside him turns into purring, like a pleased, sun-ray warmed kitten on its back, enjoying belly scratches.  
  


* * *

  
When they kiss, Merlin stops thinking for the first time in his life. The taste and feel of Arthur, the sounds he makes; Merlin overloads with everything and comes the moment Arthur's hand touches his neck, the prism of vivid colors underneath his eyelids blinding. Arthur holds him through his shaking, his body one with his magic one with Arthur, and Merlin kisses him again – just because he can, his mind blank and cock already hardening.

Merlin tastes Arthur's scent; earthy and solid, heavy on his tongue, mouth-watering. He hears Arthur's words caressing his skin; his low, pleased rumble finger-walking along his spine, his laugh a palmprint on his chest. When he looks at Arthur, he sees Arthur golden and glowing, soft and pure. When he touches Arthur he barely bites down a shout, the jolt of _yesyesyes_ so strong it reverberates through his body.

In his bed, after a fortnight, he travels back to that moment. To Arthur's arms around him and his mouth on Merlin's, wanting and wild, magic flowing between them like it was always Arthur's, to begin with. Wrapping a hand around himself, hard and tacky with precome, he strokes from root to tip and plays Arthur's voice in his head. It doesn't take him long to come.  
  


* * *

  
"You are different from everyone else I've ever met," Arthur says. Perhaps because he is. "You feel different, and – _right_." Because he is.  
  
Their magic purrs in Merlin, wraps itself around where Arthur is touching him, strong and perfect.

Merlin wonders if Arthur would believe how much magic is around and inside them, filling every dark corner of their room with beauty, sprawling soft and sharp and ethereal, and tangible, if he'd just let himself _feel_.  
  
But Arthur is already halfway there, his hand hovering over Merlin's stomach, wondrous, their magic moving along his ghost of a touch.  
  
It will be alright, Merlin knows. He will be right by Arthur's side to guide him home.

  
(He learns, later, that Arthur is made of magic – the very same magic Merlin was born with, the magic that loves Arthur and binds them together.)  
  
(And, finally, he understands.)

7.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** Touching Blindly

When Gaius needed a rare plant that only grew inside a cave on the outskirts of Camelot, Merlin volunteered to get it. He figured it wouldn’t be too difficult with his magic to help.

Unfortunately, once Arthur found out he insisted on coming along to “keep Merlin safe”. He’d become unbearably overprotective lately and it was starting to drive Merlin mad.

Merlin cursed the gods of the old religion and gathered his things.

They rode out into the morning sun, hoping to reach the cave before nightfall. They did not. By the time they reached their destination it was several hours past sun down. Luckily Merlin had remembered to pack a torch.

“Honestly Merlin, I would think even you would be smart enough to bring more than _one_ torch!” Arthur complained.

“Yes well when I started packing I was planning on taking this trip _alone_ ,” Merlin responded through gritted teeth, “but there’s only two of us, I’m sure we can manage.” Arthur grumbled and headed into the cave, not even waiting for Merlin.

Merlin made a lewd gesture at the prince’s back before rushing to catch up with him.

They walked quietly for a while staying close together to share the light. It was deafeningly silent in the cave, and Merlin was finding it hard to focus on anything other than Arthur’s breathing and the scent of his sweat. The salty familiar smell surrounded him and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to taste.

“Look!” He was pulled from his thoughts when Arthur stopped, gesturing to a plant. Merlin leaned down to inspect the leaves while Arthur watched intently.

“No, not quite. The plant we want is a little taller and the leaves should be a bit darker.”

Arthur groaned loudly like a disappointed child.

“It may be useful to Gaius for something else though...” Merlin mumbled as he gently uprooted the plant to place in his satchel. Arthur ignored him and trudged off deeper into the cave.

“Hang on, I can’t see!” Merlin yelled after him. He quickly closed his bag and stumbled to catch up. He tripped over a rock, faceplanting into Arthur’s solid back. Arthur wasn’t expecting the hit so it jostled his shoulder just enough to knock the torch from his hand straight into a huge puddle.

“MERLIN!” Arthur growled.

Merlin cringed as the flame hissed and went out, plunging them into complete darkness. “Damn! I’m... really sorry?”

“Sorry won’t bring back our only light source, you idiot!”

Merlin’s guilt quickly turned into annoyance. “Well maybe you shouldn’t have left me behind!”

“Well maybe _you_ should have brought more than one torch!” He could hear the arrogance in Arthur’s voice and could just picture the sneer on his stupid face.

Emboldened by the fact that he couldn’t be seen, Merlin reached forward and shoved Arthur.

“Did you just push me?”

“No, must be someone else in here.” Merlin grinned to himself and crossed his arms.

Arthur scoffed, then without warning slapped the smile right off of Merlin’s face.

“Ow! What the hell!” Arthur just laughed as Merlin rubbed his cheek.

When he went to retaliate his foot slipped and instead of merely hitting Arthur he fell into him with his whole body weight, knocking them both to the ground.

“Merlin you clumsy oaf!” Arthur grunted from beneath him. He felt the words vibrate through his chest, his face immediately heating up when he realized the position they were in.

“Oh! S-sorry sire.” Merlin stuttered and tried to lift himself up. His hand slipped and he fell again, smacking his face into Arthur’s. Their lips touched briefly when Merlin pulled back and he heard Arthur gasp.

“S-sire?” Merlin whispered uncertainly. He could feel Arthur’s heart racing, his own beating just as fast. A gentle hand brushed the side of his face and suddenly Arthur’s lips were pressing against his. His eyes widened and he froze before returning the kiss with fervor.

The lack of sight seemed to amplify their other senses as they kissed and touched. Merlin’s skin burned where Arthur clutched his face and neck. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and gasped when he felt Arthur’s tongue meet his.

Merlin had experienced kisses in his life but none had ever felt this intense. He felt his cock harden and instinctively ground his hips against Arthur. When he felt a hardness press along his own erection he moaned, finally breaking the kiss.

“Merlin” Arthur breathed out in a whisper.

Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck and thrust down again with more intent.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair and nodded eagerly.

“Yes” he choked out.

Merlin chuckled and nosed at the side of Arthur’s face as he started rolling his hips. Arthur’s scent was even more intoxicating this close and Merlin reveled in the fact that he could now taste as he pleased. He licked and sucked, leaving marks on the tender skin.

Arthur moaned and rutted up against Merlin’s thrusts. He tightened his grip on Merlin’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Merlin hissed and began grinding into Arthur even faster.

Their breeches were already wet with precum as they both chased their release. The quietness of the cave made their noises echo loudly which only seemed to spur them on further. Merlin continued thrusting desperately and keened when Arthur raked his nails down his back.

Arthur’s hands moving to his arse and squeezing was all it took to push Merlin over the edge. He cried out and came, filling his pants with wet heat. Arthur shuddered as he reach his own climax moments later.

********

“Well, that happened.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded against his chest with a smile.

“What should we do now?” Arthur asked.

“I suppose we should find that plant and head back?”

“Maybe after we sleep a bit.” Arthur sighed and nuzzled the top of Merlin’s head.

Merlin smiled and simply kissed Arthur’s neck in response.

8.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** Marco Polo

Merlin walked into the meeting room and took the black chair next to a well dressed blond man. He nodded at him as he set out his things noting that he was handsome with nice blue eyes. As he leaned down to set his briefcase on the floor he was suddenly struck by the faint scent of the man’s cologne and his cock twitched at a memory.

_It had been two weeks since he had been to Club Sensual. Gwen and Morgana had decided he needed a nice anonymous fuck in a pitch black room. No names, no faces, no small talk, roles and rules defined, no awkward mornings. Something to get him out of his funk._

Merlin took a sip of his water to calm himself. He felt fortunate that the speaker started until he asked everyone in a black chair to introduce themselves to the person to their left. He did his best not to blush as he turned to the blond haired man and stuck out his hand, “Merlin Emrys.” The man smiled as he put his hand out. Merlin couldn’t help but notice his strong, calloused hand as it wrapped around his. “Arthur Pendragon.”

_His heart beat hard in his chest as he stepped forward into the darkness. The room was comfortably warm but he felt uncertain about his nudity even though he couldn’t be seen. As he bumped into the padded edge of the bed he heard another man say, “Marco.” He laughed nervously, “Polo.” A light shiver went through him as he felt a hand on his arm. He reached out until he encountered a muscular chest with a bit of hair. He scratched his fingers in the hair and a round nipple before he moved his hand up and across his shoulder. He could feel that this man was broad shouldered, trim and muscular._

Merlin did his best to concentrate on the speaker. He tried copying the numbers the man was putting on a whiteboard. But everytime he paused his eyes wandered over to Arthur. He noted the shape of his nose, well proportioned and strong. He had pink pouty lips and a strong jaw. In short he was gorgeous.

_He closed his eyes as his lips found the other man’s cheek and slid across until their lips met. A shock went straight through him to his toes. The man’s lips were surprisingly soft and demanding. Merlin couldn’t get enough as things got hot, open-mouthed and hungry. He let a soft moan escape. The answering moan had gone straight to his cock._

“...turn to the person next to you and come up with at least one idea.” Merlin swallowed nervously as he turned to the man, Arthur. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing so he said, “Do you have any ideas?”

Arthur looked down at the pad of paper he had in hand. “Actually I do but I was wondering if you had any thoughts on budgetary priorities.”

It took Merlin a moment to get control of himself and answer, “Yes, I do. They should sell the building on 11th. It’s a drain and will be too expensive to restore.”

Arthur nodded, “I agree. They could use the funds to…” Merlin felt drawn to the man in front of him. He was bold and bright and sexy. Although he wasn’t paying attention to his words he stared at his hands as he spoke.

_Merlin had whimpered as the man’s strong calloused hand wrapped around his cock, worked him like a pro, tugged at his balls, dipped between his cheeks, played with his hole before he whispered in a velvety voice, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”_

“I think that’s genius,” Merlin found himself saying even though he had no idea what Arthur had really said. The speaker then called them back to order. He asked one member of each team to speak. As Arthur stood Merlin slid his chair back slightly to get a good look at him.

_Despite it being pitch black, he closed his eyes and inhaled the rich, musk smell. His cock felt hefty, hot, smooth and hard as steel. He could have spent all their time worshipping it, but the man had pulled him away. “Not yet,” he had whispered in his ear sending a tingle down his spine._

As the meeting came to a close, Merlin found himself nervous. He couldn’t let Arthur get away without knowing if he had been his black room fuck. Fate had given him this opportunity. He had to take a chance. He finished packing up his briefcase and turned to Arthur. He had his phone in his hand and a story to keep from looking too stupid.

Arthur turned toward him. “It was really nice to meet you Merlin. If the opportunity arises, I would like to work with you again.”

Merlin smiled, “I would like that as well. You have some really well thought out ideas.” He felt his heart slam against his ribs as Arthur turned away. It was now or never. “Marco.”

Arthur swung back around and gave him an assessing look. It seemed to Merlin several eons had come and gone before Arthur smirked, “Polo.”

9.

**Warnings:** Tiny bit dub-con, bondage/restraints (sort of)  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

The night air was warm against his skin, Merlin had no idea what the time was, only that it was late. The sounds of nocturnal life surrounded him, the scratching noise of animals scurrying by, the disturbing hooting of owls and something that had swooped terrifyingly close to his head more than once.

Merlin shivered and grit his teeth. He was going to kill Gwaine once this was over. Normally he’d have magicked his way out, but he’d promised his mother and Gaius that he wouldn’t use magic outside of his room at university, and as he’d been tying him up, Gwaine had told him this was all part of his initiation. All he had to do was to stay here, wherever _this_ was, until he was rescued by a member of the Social Club - the coolest club on campus and whoever found him first, would be his mentor. And Merlin was desperate to become a member.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to preserve his modesty, though. He tugged at the rope that bound his hands together, hissing as it chafed against his skin.

After a bit of struggling, Merlin slumped against the tree with a sigh, resigned to being stranded here for however long it took to be found. Stupid Social Club with their stupidly irresistible blond prats. He should have listened to Will.

As he waited, the bark from the tree felt cool, yet rough, against his chest. He shivered partly due to his state of undress and partly from excitement. Though he would later deny it, this was actually quite arousing. Who knew who would see him like this? Which member of the club would find him, stark-bollock naked, blindfolded and tied to a tree?

The thrill of discovery, however, only killed a short amount of time and before long, Merlin was bored again.

He started to drift off to the soft noises and scent of the night, a hint of pine and rotting leaves, when the distinct sound of a twig cracking startled him to wakefulness.

Merlin froze, standing still as his ears strained to hear more. He swore he could feel a pair of eyes on him. And as another stick snapped behind him, it became evident someone was approaching.

“Hello?” called Merlin, his voice scratchy from disuse.

The footsteps came closer and a hand slowly trailed up his arm, the person stepped closer and he could tell from their clean, masculine scent that it was a man. He slipped his arm around Merlin’s waist and pressed his body close, their fingers teased along Merlin’s belly, and up his chest making his body shudder and his cock harden.

He pressed his lips to Merlin’s neck, kissing it softly.

Merlin swallowed, desperately embarrassed by how turned on he was just from being touched.

The man ran his free hand down Merlin’s back and over his arse, cupping it. Merlin let out a groan, his head falling back onto the mystery man’s shoulder.

He smiled against Merlin’s skin, and reached up to scratch fingernails over his nipple. Merlin hissed so the man did it again, following it up by rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“Oh,” said Merlin softly and the man’s grin widened.

He slipped his finger down Merlin’s crack until he was pressing gently at his hole. Merlin’s cock gave a jerk. He was painfully hard as a spark of desire ran through him. This man could do _anything_ to him, and he would be helpless to stop it.

Then he pulled away and Merlin let out a whimper.

There was a shuffling behind him and Merlin tried to crane his neck, forgetting that he couldn’t see, let alone move much. He shivered with anticipation, wondering what the man was going to do to him.

He grasped Merlin’s arse again and parted his cheeks. Merlin could feel his breath hot against his skin as he knelt between his legs.

Finally, he spoke.

“Do you want this?” he asked. “I’m giving you the chance to say no. If you don’t want it, then now’s the time to say. Because I’m about to have my wicked way with you.”

“Oh God!”

“Is that a yes?” he asked, sliding his finger back between Merlin’s cheeks, making his intentions perfectly clear.

Something about the man’s voice seemed familiar somehow...

“Yes, yes,” cried Merlin, desperate to feel the man’s hands, lips, tongue, dick, _anything_ on his skin, pressing inside him.

“Good.”

In a second, the finger was gone and a warm, wet tongue pressed into his body. Merlin let out a breathy moan.

The man circled his entrance, jabbing and thrusting with his tongue, taking his time to work Merlin open. Merlin found his hips jerking of their own accord, the man gripped his hips to still him. He slid a finger in alongside his tongue and Merlin groaned, digging his nails into the bark of the tree.

As the man drove deep inside him, Merlin keened. Back arching as the man found that special spot. He smiled, working finger and tongue until Merlin was a quivering, whimpering mess.

He pulled away and Merlin let out a noise of protest, his entire body aching to be filled. The man got to his feet and Merlin could hear the crinkling of foil.

“Ready?”

Merlin nodded, crying out as the man positioned himself and pushed inside.

“Always wanted to fuck you, _Mer_ lin,” the man gasped as he moved with slow rocking movements.

“Arthur?” groaned Merlin, realising why the voice was so familiar.

“Shh,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s throbbing hardness and Merlin shuddered, coming apart within a few strokes. A couple more thrusts and Arthur was coming too.

They stood together, Arthur’s clothed form pressed close to Merlin’s back, as they caught their breath. Then Arthur withdrew, unbinding Merlin’s hands and blindfold.

He handed Merlin a dressing gown. “Now, put this on. Let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

10.

**Warnings:** N/A  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** The Royal Highnesses

**Breaking News: His Royal Highness Prince Arthur of Wales and Mr. Merlin Emrys are engaged to be married.**

“Finally!” Merlin groaned, grabbing Arthur’s hands and dragging him into the flat after him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Arthur pushed the door shut after them before herding Merlin through the apartment and into his bedroom.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Arthur teased, tilting Merlin’s head back with light pressure against his jaw, leaning in to press soft open mouthed kisses along his long neck.

“You know exactly what I want,” Merlin hummed, bringing his thigh up to press against Arthur’s crotch.

“No foreplay?” Arthur mockingly complained, bringing his hands down to encircle Merlin’s waist.

Merlin snorted unattractively, turning his head to kiss Arthur’s cheek. “All those snapshots I sent you weren’t doing it for you? I know you took screenshots.”

Arthur laughed, pulling away from Merlin’s neck to look adoringly at him and Merlin wanted that forever. “You could’ve just texted me instead.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Merlin grinned proudly. "It's more fun this way, sneaking around."

Arthur smirked, pulling away from Merlin to have some space between them. “Come on then,” he suggested, leaning in to press a demanding kiss against Merlin’s lips.

“Yes,” Merlin hissed, pushing them further into his room. “Sit right there,” Merlin ordered, kissing Arthur sweetly before kneeling between Arthur’s legs. “Where’s your phone,” Merlin asked, taking Arthur’s phone and pressing record.

“Holy shit, Merlin,” Arthur moaned as he carefully took the phone and looked at Merlin through the camera.

“Don’t drop it,” Merlin warned, winking charmingly up at Arthur and the camera as he began to unbutton Arthur’s jeans. “I’ll reward you later.”

“This is enough reward for me," Arthur assured behind the camera, sounding stupidly breathless. He suddenly groaned when Merlin pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head of his dick immediately after pulling him out.

“Yeah. Just lick- right there,” Arthur murmured encouragingly as Merlin hummed. Arthur had his free hand tangled in Merlin’s hair.

Arthur caught on camera as Merlin moved up and down between the head and shaft as he laved it with his tongue. The flashing engagement ring that had been plastered all over the internet and news for the past month was in full display alongside slurping noises Merlin released as he enthusiastically went down and nearly made Arthur come on camera in less than three minutes.

Arthur finally, gently, pushed Merlin from his dick, murmuring praises as he caught his breath while he dragged him up for a kiss. Merlin’s lips were red, swollen, and spit slicked as Arthur kissed him over and over again.

Merlin pulled away, leaning forward to steady Arthur’s aim of his phone before stepping further back and peeling off his shirt over his head. Merlin smirked down at Arthur before shimmying out of his jeans, knowing Arthur always stared in appreciation.

“Holy shit,” Arthur repeated breathlessly. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing Merlin naked.

“Let me help you with that,” Merlin murmured, hand splayed over Arthur's stomach before using both to pull Arthur's jeans down past his thighs. Arthur quickly kicked his shoes off and his jeans went with them.

Arthur kept the phone trained on Merlin as he leaned over Arthur and swung a leg over his thigh before he brought the other one up as well, resting snugly in Arthur’s lap as their dicks lined up.

Arthur was expecting for Merlin to jack them both off on camera. What he didn’t expect was for Merlin to push him onto his back, lean up on his knees, line Arthur’s dick up against his hole, ready before he'd arrived, and sink down in one gloriously hot wet slide.

Arthur kept the camera facing Merlin, capturing his face as he took Arthur in so tenderly. His eyes opened slowly as he smiled at Arthur before leaning in past the camera to begin an unending sloppy kiss.

They rocked together, Merlin grinding in circles every time he came back down to sit fully in Arthur's lap. All the grinding was too much and yet too little. Before they knew it Merlin found himself on his back, legs thrown over Arthur as Arthur nestled between his legs and began rocking into him. Merlin picked up the abandoned phone and after a bit of fumbling focused between their bodies, capturing Arthur fucking harshly into him.

Little punched out noises and keening kept escaping Merlin as Arthur went deeper and deeper and suddenly Arthur was coming, grinding in over and over as he milked himself inside his fiancé. Merlin stripped his dick as Arthur hit his prostate repeatedly and came with a cry and bucking spasms that led to him slinging an arm around Arthur to keep him close.

“I love you.” Merlin hummed, wrapping both arms around Arthur to cradle him against his body.

“I love you too.” Arthur gasped, leaning up from where he had collapsed on Merlin.

“Yeah?” Merlin asked, sounding shy as he pushed some of Arthur’s hair from being plastered against his forehead.

“Yeah, I really do. I'm going to make you my consort,” Arthur admitted, grabbing the phone and stopping the recording. "I'll keep you forever and comfortable in a castle and you will want for nothing," Arthur promised him with a groan as he collapsed next to Merlin and pulled Merlin to him.

He stayed as long as he could but left after midnight with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

In public they were most proper. Merlin was now known as the incredibly shy but intelligent young man who had caught Arthur's eyes.

If they only knew of the extensive collection they have started.

As he entered the waiting car he opened the most recent photo in his reel. It was a photo of Merlin with Arthur’s fingers against his hole as cum dripped past his rim and down his hand.

He fell back against the seat with a repressed moan, missing Merlin already.

11.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Title:** (optional) To see and be seen, to have loved and lost.

He was drowning. The weight of his burdens magnified in the darkness, his loneliness tangible. The ability to gaze upon the golden-haired prince, with his pale blue eyes and soft smile had been gone nearly a year, and it was too much.

"I just I _miss_ you," he choked out. Merlin felt tears pricking his eyes. He swatted them shamefully away.

"I'm right here," Arthur replied softly. Merlin felt a warm hand close on his shoulder; he gripped it back like a lifeline.

"I know, it's just..."

Beloved hands enclosed his own, bringing them up to his face, lips, nose, brow, chin, and jaw. They carefully let go to allow Merlin to room freely over his features. The fire crackled in the hearth while Arthur's breathing remained calm and steady. Merlin's long fingers drifted over his ears, into his hair, down his neck. They moved across his strong shoulders and down his powerful arms. He leaned closer to inhale his scent and felt Arthur swallow when he touched the tip of his nose to his Adam's apple. Merlin choked back a sob at the false intimacy.

"Merlin," he said, hands cupping his friend's delicate face, "if you want to see, then... you can." He watched Merlin's sorrowful features reform into confusion, then fear. "I _know_ Merlin, what you did for me, the cost, and if you have the power to see, then use it." He sighed. "You took this curse instead of me, you don't deserve it."

"Gaius..."

"...said that only magic would lift it, but that _you_ would find a way. What do you think that means?"

Merlin's magic rippled in distress under his skin.

"Look at me, use your magic," the words were harmlessly whispered, an innocent caress in his sensitive ear. Arthur held him tightly to him, " _"- sorcerer."_

If only he could _see_ him, read his face, know what unsaid words shone in his eyes. But that was rather the point wasn't it? Merlin exhaled a quivering breath, _"Edhwierft gesihþ."_

Arthur eyes widened as he felt tendrils of ice and fire reaching for his soul, he remained steady in the onslaught of yet another inexplicable impossibility - Merlin's clouded blue eyes suddenly flashing, terrifyingly, beautifully gold.

"Ohh!" they both breathed.

_"There_ you are."

"And there you are, finally." Arthur smiled, eyes bright and sad.

Hope coiled within Merlin, terrible and dangerous like the glittering snake it was. He wanted more, he wanted to be known. He pulled Arthur in, pressing his lean frame against Arthur's broad one and crashing their lips together. "This is me too," he whispered, adrenaline and magic spiralling together in his veins threatening to pour out to caress or claw at the Once and Future King, and Merlin let it.

Arthur held him at arm's length. Several emotions crossed his face, a little furrow in his brow deepened. His tongue dipped out to his lower lip, tasting. Suddenly, he met Merlin with equal force, teeth grazed along his lower lip, jaw, and neck. Mouths met again, tongues glided together hands fisted in clothes and hair.

"Take me to bed," Merlin whispered, a question and a command.

It was too much and not enough at the same time, the sliding heat of their bodies, the taste of each other's moans, the utterly intoxicating tang of Arthur's sex as Merlin leaned to kiss him there. At Merlin's insistence, Arthur worked his spit covered fingers inside him, prising him open, and pinning him down with his weight. He keened and shuddered as Arthur entered him, but he gripped him tightly, pulling him inside and welcoming the burn. Arthur hissed as his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle that initially resisted him.

_Fuck me, fuck me, love me._ He prayed silently to his prince, but Arthur was slow and gentle and kind. He stilled, gazing at Merlin in awe, and stroking his cheek with the hand that wasn't supporting him. So loving, so soft. His soul lifted; his magic roared. Merlin hooked a leg over the prince's shoulder, pressing a heel into his back urgently. With a pulse of magic, he flipped them both. Merlin rode him, grinding wildly, Arthur gripped his thighs desperately.

"Please Merlin, please I..."

He yanked back his magic and libido like the wild animals they were to concentrate. Arthur was flushed, panting, eyes wide.

"What do you need?"

"I need _you_ , where'd you go?"

Merlin thought he understood. He took Arthur's hand in his and pressed it to his heart, an apology, a sigh. Arthur rested it there for a moment before reaching up and pulling Merlin down to meet his lips. Merlin let him reset their pace and _oh_ that was so much sweeter, so exquisitely deep, and filled with aching promise.

"Look at me," Arthur gasped reaching for him. Merlin tried he really did, but his release was overwhelming. He opened his eyes in time to see his lover screwing his own desperately shut as he spilled inside him.

Merlin awoke entwined amongst the disarray of their lovemaking with harsh pale light highlighting purple kisses on his sticky body.

A trembling voice cracked his soul, "You have to leave."

"You're... banishing me?"

"I can't lose you Merlin, it would kill me, do you understand?"

He stared dumbly because he did, and it was breaking him.

"It will take time to change things. My father... I can't risk you, I love..."

Merlin stumbled into the forest, he hadn't said goodbye to anyone, he couldn't face them. He wondered numbly if it had been worth it, to be loved like that, to see and be seen but then to lose everything. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself convinced that he was coming apart surely, he was. Something hard and round dug into his rib from his inner jacket pocket - Ygraine's sigil. Merlin sank down into the ground and sobbed, letting the earth hold him. The wind through the trees caressed his cheek in a cruel mimicry of a kiss.

12.

**Warnings:** Spanking/ BDSM Themes  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** let's remake the world with words

Merlin tugged at his tie, wishing he could remove it. However, it was the only thing hiding the stain from the spilled red sauce of a truffled arancini canape.

All around him were glamorous people, and he felt a bit like how Gimli must have felt in Lothlorien; small and woefully inadequate. Ugh, and now he was making LOTR references while the people around him tittered about their country club memberships.

And there, looking as if he had stepped right off of some photoshoot for a European car, was Arthur. The incandescent light turned his skin to slick honey— and _fuck_ , it was almost painful to look at him. Like staring directly at the sun.

Merlin sipped on his champagne, contemplating how he had ended up at this fancy benefit dinner instead of at home in his ratty pyjamas watching trash television, eating microwaved marshmallows, and drinking box wine.

“I think you understand now.”

Merlin looked up to see Uther Pendragon, looking like a retired Bond character. Though, Merlin mused, if Uther had a license to kill, he would certainly have already been long dead.

“Pardon me, sir?”

“You don’t belong here. This is not your world. Maybe Arthur hasn’t realized that yet, but it’s just a matter of time before he does.”

He could only stare as the man walked away casually, as if he had not just splayed open Merlin’s heart and laid bare all of his insecurities.

And like a coward, Merlin ran away.

Afterwards, he sat on his couch, cuddled his English Lop bunny, Kilgharrah, and tried not to cry.

That’s how Arthur found him, storming into Merlin’s apartment, taking one look at his pathetic boyfriend and sighing audibly.

“You worried me.”

“I just... didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“...I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Arthur’s probing gaze missed nothing and Merlin felt naked beneath his penetrating stare. “You put school on hold and worked four odd jobs to pay your mother’s medical bills, you risked your job to rescue Kilgharrah from my father’s animal testing lab, you’re kind, brilliant and—” Arthur bent to wipe away a tear, ”You’re beautiful. I’m lucky to have you.”

Merlin shook his head, “I don’t belong in your world, Arthur.”

Something in Arthur’s eyes shifted. “Kneel,” he said in a voice that made a familiar warmth burn to life in his stomach. He scrambled to do as ordered, placing Kilgharrah in his cage before kneeling obediently at Arthur’s feet.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Merlin nodded, eyes downcast.

“Take off your clothes.” Merlin’s hastened to obey, before falling back to his knees, body quivering in anticipation.

“Do you know how long I looked for you?”

Merlin shook his head, feeling his heart leap into his throat.

“Twenty-three minutes. Twenty-three minutes worried that you had been hurt or _worse_.” Arthur took a seat on the couch and undid his tie. He wrapped the silk over Merlin’s eyes, knotting it firmly at the back of his head.

Merlin shivered, without his sight his other senses felt sharper, more focused. He could smell Arthur’s citrusy cologne and his ears were filled with his own raspy breaths.

Arthur’s hauled him up into his lap. There was something shamefully arousing about being naked, blindfolded and bent over his boyfriend’s lap while Arthur was composed and fully dressed, stroking his fingers lazily up and down Merlin’s spine.

“Twenty-three hits,” he said evenly. “And you’ll count every one.” He pushed against the butt-plug he had shoved into Merlin’s hole right before they had gone to the party and Merlin sighed breathily, clenching down helplessly against the delicious stimulation.

The first spank caught him by surprise, so hard that he yelped, writhing against the onslaught of pain and pleasure as the plug shifted inside him.

“Count!”

“One,” Merlin gasped, feeling sensitized to the point of dizziness.

“Ah— Two,” the second hit was even sharper.

By the fifteenth hit, Merlin’s ass was burning hot with pain. By the twentieth, he was sobbing openly. When Arthur finally landed his last spank, Merlin collapsed against him, shivering as if he was on the verge of falling apart.

Arthur pulled him upright in his lap and Merlin heard the _‘shick’_ of his fly being unzipped. The plug was pulled unceremoniously from his hole and he was being lowered down on Arthur’s large cock in one smooth motion, right up to the hilt. There was little resistance as his ass was still stretched from their earlier romp and slick with lube and Arthur’s cum.

Arthur set an unforgiving rhythm, pulling Merlin up by his hips and slamming him down while simultaneously thrusting up. Each time, his girth was shoved balls-deep inside of Merlin’s sensitive hole, his balls and thighs smacking sharply against Merlin’s abused ass.

Merlin could do little more than allow Arthur to fuck him clear into next week, little gasps torn from his lips with every brutal thrust. Then Arthur shifted his angle and every stroke now dragged torturously against Merlin’s prostate. Merlin reached blindly down for his cock, shaking with need.

Arthur slapped his hand away, “You’ll come from just the feel of my cock inside you. Or—You—Won’t—Come—At—All.” He punctuated each word with a brutal thrust. The dirty words and the rough stimulation broke the floodgates and Merlin came with a scream, spurting all over his own stomach.

Moments later, he felt Arthur tuck himself as deep as he could possibly go and then the delicious sensation of his boyfriend filling him up with his spunk.

Merlin collapsed against Arthur’s chest, breathing in the scent of citrus, sweat and sex. Arthur carefully removed the makeshift blindfold, using the ruined silk to wipe away his tears. He pressed a chaste kiss against Merlin’s lips, so gentle and reverent that it had Merlin blinking away a fresh wave of tears.

  
“You don’t have to worry about not fitting into my world,” he whispered softly. “Because that’s not my world anymore — _you are_.”

13.

**Warnings:** none  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Title:** Guessing Game

"Ready?" Arthur asks. The mattress sinks as he sits down on the bed.

Merlin turns his head in Arthur’s direction. He can just barely make out the shape of Arthur’s body through the blindfold.

"How many?" he asks, rather than answer, voice hoarse at the mere thought of the game they're about to play.

"As many as you can take. As many as I can come up with," Arthur replies, cupping Merlin's cheek in his palm and running the pad of his thumb over Merlin's cheekbone. "We can stop any time, just say the word."

"I know." Merlin leans into Arthur's touch. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it."

Arthur huffs softly in laughter, but he does as Merlin asks. A few seconds later, the palm of his hand lands on Merlin's arse with a soft _thump_.

"Really?" Merlin laughs. "That was your hand. You're making this much too easy."

"That was just the warm up," Arthur says. His palm lands on Merlin's arse again, this time on the other cheek. Merlin pushes his face into the bed and swallows a moan.

"More?" he pleads, tightening his grip on the bed sheets. When Arthur doesn't immediately answer, he adds, "Please."

He hears a soft sigh and barely has time to register the _swoosh_ of Arthur's hand through the air before it lands on his arse again, no doubt reddening it. Arthur doesn't make him count, but Merlin does so anyway, if only in his head. He keeps track of the hits as Arthur's hand lands on his arse again and again, constantly renewing the all too familiar stinging sensation. When the count reaches ten, Arthur finally allows Merlin a moment to breathe, to let the smarting recede into a pleasant warmth.

Merlin doesn't get any time to prepare for the switch in implements. The next hit is harder, _much_ harder—Arthur isn't using his hand anymore, that much is certain. The blow lands on his arse with a loud _thud_ , making Merlin moan. When he doesn't guess at the implement quickly enough, Arthur lands a second hit on the other cheek.

"Paddle. Wooden paddle," Merlin breathes once he's managed to catch his breath.

Arthur hums. "Right again."

He smells the third implement before he sees it. The scent of leather is impossible to mistake, and the only leather they have in the room is Arthur's belt. The sound of it _swishing_ through the air is music to his ears, yet he finds himself woefully unprepared for the sting when it cracks across both of his thighs.

"Your belt," he tells Arthur, his voice a high-pitched whine. " _Fuck_. That was your belt."

"I think I need to make this game a bit harder for you," Arthur says. Merlin can almost see the pout he must be sporting.

"You're welcome to try," he goads with a grin. His only answer is a huff of laughter.

He can't place the next implement, not at first. It feels like the paddle; the sound it makes as it lands on his arse is similar, and yet...

Arthur hits him again when he doesn't immediately answer, then once more. Merlin only manages to figure it out after the fifth smack.

"Is that Morgana's hairbrush?" he asks in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not using Morgana's hairbrush."

"She did leave it here and refuse to pick it up," Arthur says, as if that's any sort of excuse. "She should know better."

Merlin wants to be outraged. He _tries_ to be, but the fury can't quite seem to materialise, not when the pain the hairbrush brings is so pleasurable. If Morgana ever comes looking for it, he won't be giving it up.

Something smacks into his arse again, leaving a line of fire in its wake, and for the first time tonight, Merlin finds himself flinching away. He tries to scramble forwards, but Arthur grips Merlin’s hips in his hands and hauls him back into position.

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Merlin chants, kicking out with his feet. When the next hit lands, he whines deep in his throat.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asks sweetly, swishing the implement through the air. The sound of it is familiar, but it can’t be... They haven't used the cane in a long time; he didn't expect Arthur to bring it out today.

The next hit has him groaning and grinding his hard cock against the bed.

"Cane?" Merlin asks when he can finally get the word out. When Arthur doesn't reply right away, his heart jumps and he clenches his buttocks in preparation for the next hit.

"Close," Arthur says after a few long seconds. "I'll give you a hint. It's made of metal."

Merlin blinks behind the blindfold, dazed. They don't _own_ any metal toys. The only one that comes to mind, the only one they ever discussed getting was—

"Misery stick?" Merlin asks, his mouth watering. He shivers when something thin and cold trails up his thigh. "Did you go out and buy a misery stick?"

"I went shopping yesterday after work," Arthur confesses, pressing a kiss to the nape of Merlin's neck. "I got us a few things I thought you would appreciate."

Merlin turns his face towards the direction Arthur's voice is coming, hoping to net himself a kiss. He's pleasantly surprised when Arthur leans closer and presses their lips together. Merlin opens his mouth as Arthur's tongue prods at the seam of it, allowing Arthur to press further inside, to trail his tongue over the inside of Merlin's bottom lip, his teeth.

All too soon, the kiss is over, leaving Merlin struggling to catch his breath.

"Three more," Arthur breathes against Merlin's lips. "Three more, and we're done. You look so delicious spread out before me, arse red and marked, and I can't—"

"Three more," Merlin agrees. "And then you're going to fuck me because I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

14.

**Warnings:** slight D/s  
 **Pairings:** Gwaine/Arthur  
 **Title:** Take What's Being Given

“On your knees, princess,” Gwaine orders. “And keep your hands behind your back.”

Arthur does as requested. He can’t see anything with the blindfold secured tightly around his head, but his ears are working overtime to compensate. Every sound in his chambers is crisp and intense. Arthur can clearly pick out the flames crackling in his hearth, and the sound of the pillow moving under his knees as he adjusts his position.

Gwaine’s footfalls are loud against the wood floor, and Arthur listens intently as Gwaine walks all the way around him in a small circle. Arthur figures it’s a deliberate move on Gwaine’s part to make him feel intimidated, because when it comes to sex, Gwaine is always calculated and confident. Arthur relishes that about him.

He feels a shiver run down his spine as Gwaine steps around to the front.

“You look like a proper prince now,” Gwaine says, teasing.

Arthur laughs. “Oh yeah? You put every prince you meet in this position?”

Gwaine snorts, and Arthur can picture him rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry, no kingdom holds a candle to Camelot’s beauty.”

Arthur hears the rustle of clothing, and feels air move just in front of his face. He then hears the clunk of a metal belt hitting the wood floor.

“Open your mouth,” Gwaine says sternly. Arthur considers disobeying, but he finds that he’s not in the mood for their typical power struggle. When the soft spongy flesh of Gwaine’s cock bumps his lips, Arthur opens around him. He presses his tongue against the underside, and tastes the salty pre-come already leaking from Gwaine’s slit. Arthur sucks him in further, pleased at how hard Gwaine is.

“Show me how they suck cock in Camelot,” Gwaine says, his voice rough. Arthur has his suspicions about Gwaine’s dark fantasies regarding royals but he is happy to oblige him, considering he’s getting exactly what he wants out of the arrangement. Gwaine’s demand does make him laugh, though.

His breathy laugh is abruptly cut off by Gwaine shoving his cock farther down Arthur’s throat. His heartbeat starts to pound in his ears, and Arthur loves the heady feeling of being so completely at Gwaine’s mercy, though temporarily. If he could, he’d reach out and grip Gwaine at the base of his cock or run his hand along the shaft. He grips his left wrist tighter with his right hand to keep himself from using them.

“You better open up for me, Princess. Take what’s being given to you.” Gwaine grits out the last few words, and Arthur growls around Gwaine’s cock. He can hear Gwaine adjust his stance, and Arthur pictures him with his lips parted and his face dripping with sweat, already ready to come. Arthur sucks aggressively at the head of Gwaine’s cock before going down far enough to feel Gwaine’s hairs tickle his nose.

“Don’t pull off. Swallow around my cock.” Gwaine is gruff on purpose, probably to see if he can rile Arthur up further.

But Arthur dutifully keeps Gwaine’s cock down his throat. His mouth is slick with saliva and he can barely breath. His throat works against Gwaine’s cock, trying to push it out, but Arthur tries to swallow around it anyway. It doesn’t do much good, and he can feel drool leaking out of his mouth. Tears start to prick his eyes under the blindfold, and he whimpers from the pain-pleasure of being so full.

Arthur breathes out harshly through his nose as soon as Gwaine pulls out enough for him to breath.

“I’m going to fuck you a bit,” Gwaine says. Arthur feels Gwaine put his hands on either side of Arthur’s head. His thumb is warm and smooth against Arthur’s temples, but his grip becomes less forgiving as he starts to move.

Gwaine’s moans are loud enough to be heard over the sloppy wet sounds of Gwaine’s cock fucking him. Gwaine’s strong hands hold him in place, and Arthur greedily sucks at Gwaine’s cock. He can feel his own wet drool running down his chest and thighs.

Gwaine starts to fuck him harder, more deliberately, setting the pace so that Arthur doesn’t have to. Arthur loves this part, once Gwaine decides he’s not going to wait any more.

Gwaine falls silent, and the wet sliding sounds of his cock moving in Arthur’s mouth are impossibly loud to Arthur’s sensitive ears. Arthur concentrates on breathing whenever he can, and keeping his throat relaxed.

Gwaine comes with a groan, the hot mess quickly filling up Arthur’s throat and bursting from his mouth with a hiccuping sound. The salty warmth of it tastes like victory as Gwaine pulls back and Arthur gulps in deep breaths of air. He can picture Gwaine’s face blissed out and sated. His eyes are probably half-closed, his lips red where he’s bitten them. He’s surely grateful for Arthur’s efforts.

Arthur can feel his own cock pounding between his legs, impossibly hard. He nearly whimpers from the sudden desperation. Just one pump of Gwaine’s fist, and Arthur knows he’ll come. There’s a few breathes of intense silence while Arthur waits on pins and needles, desperate for Gwaine’s touch.

Gwaine seems to regain his senses during that time, because Arthur feels Gwaine’s long hair brush against his temple. He must be leaning over. Arthur doesn’t move a muscle, the picture of obedience, waiting for Gwaine’s touch.

“Maybe just a little longer like this, Princess.”

Arthur grits his teeth and groans, absolutely ready to unleash a string of expletives the likes of which Gwaine has surely never heard before.

Before he has the chance, Gwaine shoves a thick cloth into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur’s tongue pushes against it but it doesn’t budge. Gwaine must be holding it in, so he adjusts his tongue to accommodate more of it and bites down. He knows how to play this game.

“And now we can really begin,” Gwaine says.

Arthur trembles with frustration and anticipation.

15.

**Warnings:** Explicit  
 **Pairings:** Morgana/Leon  
 **Title:** (optional) His Beautiful Goddess

Nothing turned Leon on more than pleasuring his wife. Morgana was a strong woman, who knew what she wanted and how to get it as fast as possible, and Leon loved to give it to her. He didn't mind that she "had the pants on" in their relationship. He didn't think being the more mellow one diminished his masculinity. Because what most people didn't know, was how much Morgana loved to let go of her reins in their bedroom. Sure, sometimes she loved to push her husband down on their bed and ride him till they were both too exhausted to stand up again, but she also loved to just let go and give Leon all the power.

And Leon loved to have the power over her. To make his wife scream and beg and squirm till she was completely losing herself. It didn't happen too often but everytime it did, Leon gained great pleasure in driving Morgana insane.

Tonight was one of those nights. Morgana had come home from work, exhausted and angry at dealing with people who didn't respect her the way she deserved, and Leon had known immediately, she didn't want to be in charge anymore. Instead she wanted someone to worship her like the goddess she was, and Leon was only too willing to be the one doing the worshiping.

Now Morgana was lying on their bed, her pale naked body beautiful against the red of their bedding, with her hands bound together over her head. Her long dark hair was spilling all over the pillow and she was wearing only a sleep mask; blind and bound and completely at Leon's mercy.

"You are so beautiful," Leon couldn't help but tell his wife. She was indeed the most beautiful woman Leon had ever seen, and even though she could be tough, her heart and soul were just as amazing as her body.

He sat down next to his wife's hips and gently touched her breasts. A small sound of pleasure left Morgana's lips and Leon couldn't help but smile; soon he would make her scream. Her breasts were firm and soft in his hands, just like the rest of her body. Leon played with them a bit, slowly rubbing her nipples while stroking her goosebumped skin, before he let his hands wander down further, feeling how her belly muscles quivered at his touch. Soon enough he reached her belly button and the soft skin below.

Morgana's legs opened as if on command, silently begging Leon to touch her were she was undeniably aching the most. Leon could see the wetness forming between her thighs, the scent of her arousal was intoxicating him. His cock had been hard since he had first laid eyes on her but tonight wasn't about him. He was glad his pants were loose enough to accommodate his erection because he didn't plan on getting undressed before he was thoroughly done with his wife.

"Please," Morgana begged him but Leon didn't plan on giving her what she wanted just yet. Instead he left his hand were it was for a second longer before wandering back up again to her breasts. Morgana whined but Leon didn't care. Feeling how hard her nipples were he couldn't stop himself from leaning over her, catching a rigid bud between his teeth. He was licking and sucking on it while his hand played with the other one.

Morgana moaned and squirmed even more as Leon started leaving tiny bites and kisses all over her breasts and neck. He stayed at her collarbone for a bit and enjoyed how her skin turned reddish where his beard had scratched it.

Kissing lower, Leon tipped his tongue into her belly button, loving how it made Morgana both moan and giggle. Soon enough he kissed further down until he once more reached the wet place between her thighs. This time he couldn't deny her what she truly wanted, the wetness and scent begging him to explore the place with his tongue.

With a broad stroke he parted her flesh and licked inside. They both moaned, Morgana at the sensation of her husband finally touching her where she needed it the most, and Leon at the taste of his beautiful wife.

With his fingers he opened her up further, using both his mouth and hand to tease her and play with her, without giving her clit much intention. Instead he licked around it, loving to tease her some more. His fingers started pushing inside of her, first two then three and he felt her tight heat engulfing him so perfectly; her walls spasming around him.

She was shaking and moaning, begging Leon for more, more, more. Leon knew she was close to falling apart, could hear and taste her desperation, so he finally gave in and started attacking her aching clit with his mouth. Suckling on it he knew exactly how to use his tongue to give her ultimate stimulation and soon enough a scream ripped through his wife and she was coming; riding his fingers still deeply buried inside of her, as he kept sucking on her clit.

As more wetness coated his fingers and mouth, Leon thought for a second he would come as well; the sound and taste of his wife's orgasm still the biggest turn on for him.

He could feel the moment it all became too much for Morgana so he slowly pulled his fingers out, fascinated by the wetness glistening on them, and stopped playing with her pleasure spot. Pushing his hand inside his own pants he came before Morgana even regained her ability to do more than whimper, loving nothing more than seeing his sated wife.

Once he finished as well, Leon lay down next to Morgana and removed her mask and bonds. Morgana curled up on his chest immediately, both exhausted and happy. Leon kissed her head, glad to have pleased the beautiful goddess he was lucky enough to call his wife.

16.

**Warnings:** Sense deprivation  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Title:** As one

The bed sheets beneath him felt softer and cooler than usual on the skin of his back. He used his calloused fingers to feel his way around the sheets, trying to find some clue as to where he was. He couldn't think of a single place that he knew of where the sheets were softer than silk.

A breeze came from somewhere to his left and tickled its way across his bare chest. It made him ache. There was just something about being able to do nothing other than feel.

Just then, a hand found his. Long, soft fingers, a slight dusting of hair on the back of the hands and short, neat fingernails. This was undoubtedly the familiar hand of his Merlin. A light tickle across his palm sent a current up his arm, and a slow paced tingle down his spine. They were about to start.

Arthur felt Merlin’s hands pull softly at his legs and inside him he felt something stir, before the plug eased it's way slowly out of him. He gasped, but heard nothing.

He dug his fingers into the sheet in anticipation, but his grip wasn't strong enough to withstand the power of Merlin’s magic as it flipped him forcefully onto his front. He quickly scrambled to his knees, shaking with knowing that the unknown was coming. Then, half a second after he felt a warmth spread over his entrance, the weight of Merlin leaned against him, grabbing his hips and thrusting deep into him in one rough motion.

He heard his gasp this time, but from above his own body. He allowed himself a smile, for they had done this once before. Merlin would allow Arthur a glimpse of his stolen senses, but only from Merlin’s point of view.

His gasp was followed by a quiet shudder, which he felt through his entire body. Then as quick as it had been given to him, the sound was taken away.

Thrust after thrust, Merlin drove Arthur further and further, adding more force every time. Arthur wound up almost flat on the bed and he could feel the slapping of Merlin’s skin on his as he was penetrated so deeply. Then, as he felt a shift above him, his eyes were granted sight.

Merlin was looking between their bodies as he used his hands to pull apart Arthur's cheeks. Then, repositioning himself for Arthur's viewing, he slowly pushed inside. Arthur watched every inch of Merlin sink into himself and he hopelessly rubbed down, failing to seek relief in the bed beneath them. Then he watched Merlin’s hand raise, and just as it came down he was blind again and Merlin’s hand hit _hard_ , reverberating all the way to his prostate.

He felt breath over his neck as Merlin lay flat over him once more and began to thrust relentlessly. He was awarded taste and smell as Merlin kissed and licked at the sweat on the base of his neck. He bit his tongue as the motion of Merlin’s thrusts rubbed him against the sheets.

Soon.

Magic again took hold of him and threw him relentlessly onto his back. His rear clenched around Merlin, sending a wave of pleasure through his body, then he felt those soft fingers at the base of his length.

Only, they didn't move. They didn't need to. Merlin, despite allowing Arthur to feel _everything_ through this whole experience, did something he had never done before. He gave everything he felt to Arthur.

He felt the effect of every thrust, both as the giver and recipient. He felt his own skin under his fingers as well as the sheets he clenched so tight his knuckles ached. He felt the pleasure rising in Merlin just as he felt it in himself. Then, with double the force of any orgasm he had ever felt in his life, his entire body shuddered through overwhelming waves of pleasure, so strong that it hurt, that it burned like lava within him.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Then, as his body slowly calmed, he began to smell and taste the sex in the air around him, to hear Merlin’s panting and his own struggle for any breath at all.

He lay unmoving, until finally, his eyes opened and he saw the face of his only love. Smiling, almost shy, Merlin looked down at him with awe. For the first time, Arthur felt that emotion from both sides.

"You love me," he whispered, even though he knew it was common knowledge, really.

"And you love me." Merlin replied.

17.

**Warnings:** Dirty talk, exhibitionism, a type of hypnosis magic.  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** A dream so good.

So, you wish to dream then?

To open your mind and body to the possibilities of what magic can provide?

If I show you this, my darling love…will you return magic back to the land again?

For magic is not good nor evil but how you use it that counts, a wise father once taught me that.

Well…your speech has certainly made me happy, Sire. So please, why don’t we get started?

Lie down on the bed and please try and get comfortable, there…good. Close your eyes for me, now. That’s it…now…think of absolutely nothing.

Darkness surrounds you, much like your kingdom, as the vassal you feel what she feels don’t you? You hear what she hears? Taste what she tastes, sees what she sees? Smell what she smells?

It must be so…overwhelming. To feel all that…all bottled up deep, deep down inside of you. Just waiting to burst out.

You want release…don’t you? My sweet King.

Is that how you think your darkness will go away? To finally let go of everything that you have been holding onto. Yes? Well, this requires powerful magic indeed.

For this, I will need to get in touch with your five senses…Sight, Sound, Tough, Taste and Smell.

Let us begin with Touch first.

What do you see? You see people, you see them enjoying their lives, working hard and living but also dying. So why don’t I give you the pleasure of seeing the good?

You are a King, so you are meant to uphold things…You are meant to be the beacon of light and the calm in the storm. Why do your people not see you as human anymore? You are flesh, just like they are. You see what they see. Surely you are allowed to make mistakes.

I see now, you wish for your knights to…oh…how interesting. You wish for them to see you in that kind of situation? Fine. Let’s imagine it, see it…shall we?

You are working hard, as per usual at your desk. But you feel the urge to go, don’t you? You feel that burn in your groin and it builds up and builds up and you shift, and you try but you cannot ignore it any longer, you must tend to it now. Well? You can speak you know.

“Ah…Ah…yes. Yes, I need to….I need to…go.”

Yes, Arthur. You need to release yourself. So, you stand up and you walk to the chamber pot, but you just can’t seem to go.

“No!”

Yes, it is unfortunate. So why don’t you distract yourself? So, you begin to touch yourself. Your hands explore and you begin to get hard, don’t you feel it? That deep lustful feeling consuming you completely?

Suddenly it builds up too much and you let out a cry as you cum and then, oh…and then you piss all over your shoes and pants. You bad, bad boy.

“Oh gods.”

Now for Smell. The scent of your hot piss fills the air, it’s not strong but it’s there. You’re embarrassed, aren’t you? As the hot, steaming piss sinks into your boots and pants?

“Merlin…Merlin get it off me.”

And then it’s taste…You lift your hand and you find cum on it and you can’t help but move the substance around with your fingers and you get hard again as you bring it to your lips, and you lick it. It’s so salty but you close your eyes and imagine me, don’t you? That you are tasting me.

“Yes, yes, Yes! All the time.”

Then for Sound. You hear your men walking and talking outside your chamber, your pants are at your ankles. You hear their feet stomping on the ground as they walk. They sound so…so very close, don’t they? As if they walk right next to you.

“They…I-I can hear them…they’re close…oh gods, but they aren’t, are they?”

No, they are behind strong, closed doors but what if they are to open and see their precious King in such a state? His pants down to their ankles, covered in steaming piss, with cum on his lips and hard as rock? What would they think of their King now?

“I dread to think.”

No, you don’t dread. You secretly love it don’t you? You love the idea of them catching you. Your men that love you, seeing you disheveled and covered in his own piss. It makes you hard, doesn’t it? I can see it; you react well to my words.

“Your…your words are…magic. Oh!”

You imagine what I say with my magic, yes. Yes, that’s what’s happening but it’s real isn’t it? In your mind.

“Merlin…please, please continue!”

What is left then? Oh…yes…sight.

“Ohhh…Mmmph…M-Merlin.”

You hear footsteps walking, heavy boots echoing. There is jovial laughter and here you stand over your chamber pot, piss still warm in your boots and pants that are at your ankles, you hear them well and you lick the cum off of your lips. You hear the footsteps get closer till they are right outside and oh, oh no…Arthur.

“Please…”

The door opens.

“Oh gods!”

What are you going to do Arthur?

“H-Hide!”

Then do so.

“Ahhh!!”

You feel, clumsy thing. You fell and you are on your ass, on full display to anyone who enters.

“Gods!”

So, you see the door open, Arthur. What are you going to do?

“Tell them to go away!”

They are concerned now, so the door flings open. Oh, you’re hard too. Gods, Arthur. You are about to burst, you tremble, you weep, your hair is everywhere.

“Merlin!”

They rush up to you, shouting and more guards and people stream in, filling up the room, concerned faces staring down at you, what are you going to do Arthur? Oh, you’re about to burst.

“No!”

They grow closer and closer, what do you do Arthur?

“Oh bugger!” Arthur shouts and cums.

That’s it, you cum in front of them all, the knights and council alike and you collapse, spent and drifting into a dreamless slumber.

18.

**Warnings:** language

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. He was not much to look at – lanky, pasty, with large ears, and he had a bad habit of speaking his mind (well, he thought this a perfectly desirable trait, but his mother, Uncle Gaius, and others didn’t quite share his sentiments) – but Arthur seemed to like what he had to offer, so Merlin guessed that was enough. He had long ago accepted that he would never be sultry and sexy, like his mate, Lance.

He put the lid back on the jar, cleaned his teeth, checked beneath his arms to be sure he didn’t smell too badly, splashed water on his face, and quickly left the bedroom and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. He wanted to surprise Arthur but found it difficult to keep his giddiness at bay as he entered the kitchen, where his boyfriend was retrieving groceries from familiar reusable bags. All Merlin could see was the familiar, gorgeous profile, but that was enough to make his cock react. A surge of warmth travelled through his body.

He grinned as his eyes perused the delectable man before him. Arthur’s legs were a thing of beauty, even if they were currently hidden beneath dress pants. And that cock of his, that was also presently covered, was quite delectable, especially when buried inside Merlin’s arse.

His eyes moved up to Arthur’s lovely hands (that knew just how to please Merlin perfectly) and watched as they removed what looked like cake icing.

Cake icing.

Crap.

Merlin glanced at the counter and looked at the items that had already been removed.

Cake mix. Eggs. Chocolate Icing. Vanilla icing. Strawberry icing. Butternut icing.

Shite.

Merlin’s entire body wilted.

Shite. Shite. Shite. Bloody fucking hell! “I guess we can’t put this off again, can we?” he asked with a whimper as he looked forlornly at Arthur. Why again had he volunteered them to make cupcakes for Gwen and Lance’s daughter’s birthday? They weren’t making them until the following afternoon, but they needed to decide which icing to use. Or, Arthur needed to decide. Merlin was perfectly happy with either of the icings because he did not eat icing. But Arthur had insisted they do a taste testing. Merlin had rolled his eyes, but he did love the clotpole, so he’d agreed.

But that was when they had planned to do it the previous night. Unfortunately (or fortunately), a kiss had led to a make out session which had led to oral sex which had led to both of them fucking each other’s brains out. Merlin had looked forward to another round tonight.

He should have realised that last night’s fun and games meant the lack of such tonight.

Arthur turned around and set down a canister of blueberry icing. “From the look on your face and the lack of attire, I’m guessing you forgot what we had planned for this evening.” Arthur’s eyes roamed over Merlin, from top to toe, and he licked his lips.

Merlin could only glare, not amused in the least. Damn it to hell. He had even prepared himself in anticipation. Now he would have to forego pleasure and settle for a night of taste testing. He pouted.

“Well, we could do this in the morning,” Arthur said, no doubt trying to make light of the terrible, unfortunate situation, his huge grin teasing. He had to know what was coming next. He leant in for a kiss.

“Whilst I love you, Arthur Pendragon, I am not giving up my Saturday morning to taste test cupcakes. I plan on sleeping in.”

Arthur seemed to study Merlin for a few seconds before nodding. He set down the canister. Next he undid his tie. Afterwards he unbuttoned his shirt.

Merlin was curious. He had ideas and thought maybe Arthur had the same ideas, but he couldn’t be sure. But then Arthur crooked a finger towards him and motioned him over. Merlin didn’t need to be asked twice. He walked the few steps around the counter so he was facing Arthur and found himself being pulled into Arthur’s arms. Then Arthur’s lips were on his. Merlin grinned into the kiss and looked forward to more, but Arthur stepped back. Merlin was not amused.

“I don’t see why we can’t test the icing and have a bit of fun at the same time.” Arthur looked entirely too pleased with himself as he grabbed a canister (the chocolate icing) and opened it, looking at Merlin suggestively. “That is if you do not mind me slathering icing on your body and taste testing as I lick it off you.”

Merlin’s waning cock quite liked the idea, and for the first time ever he regretted not liking icing because he quite fancied the idea of licking it off of Arthur. But he was certain they could find something else for him to lick off of Arthur. “Where do you want me?” he asked, once again in a happy mood.

“Right here,” Arthur said as he repositioned Merlin in front of the counter and spread out his legs.

Then Arthur was gone and Merlin wanted to protest, but before he could he saw a pillow appear before him.

“You can rest your head on this.”

Merlin did that very thing and felt his cock continuing to fill as he listened to Arthur undress. Several minutes later he felt Arthur’s warm fingers as they spread icing over the back of his calves, thighs, arse cheeks, back, and arms. He nearly said something about this not being a true taste test because Arthur wasn’t tasting each icing blindly, but he decided not to. Knowing Arthur, the prat would stop and tell Merlin he was right and that they should do this correctly and that they would do it later.

There was no way Merlin was taking that chance.

His reward for being quiet was when he felt fingers slathering icing on and around his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

19.

**Warnings:** Major Character Death (only referenced to in prophetic dream)  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Title:** Once Again, We Begin

On the thirtieth anniversary of his birth and his mother’s death, Arthur realised he had made a terrible mistake.

*

After failed negotiations and an abundance of sour wine the night before, lurid dreams had taken over: Merlin chanting in an ancient tongue. The smell of lake mud and freshly cracked lightning creeping down his throat. Pale hands and fire. Lips pressed against his forehead and he awoke alone in a cold sweat.

Fragments of death dug into his mind like thorns; it made him bounce on the balls of his scrubbed-raw feet when Merlin dressed him in a courtly jacket and set a crown on his head.

That night, laughter fled down the halls and called out to him in the field behind the castle. He tore off his jacket and after maiming dozens of invisible enemies with his sword, he flopped onto the ground. He sucked in the chilled air. His chest hurt, but not from sword-swinging.

He squinted up at the sugar-dust stars and let the sounds of night wash over him. When he heard his manservant sit beside him, he said, “Have I been a good king?”

Merlin tilted his head up at the sky, his chin in his hands, elbows on his bent knees, waiting. Arthur was well aware he’d asked this rhetorical question often and never let Merlin voice his opinion. He was far from perfect and Merlin had the misfortune of seeing him cracking at the seams. He’d hated it.

But this time, Arthur continued. “What would you do?”

“I’m simply a manservant.”

That dream could become his future, he realised. One day, he’d die in battle. Another indecisive young king, forgotten. His feelings, unspoken.

And Merlin, alone. He’d hate that the most.

Arthur turned over and seized Merlin’s wrist. “No, you’re not.” He lifted up Merlin’s hand. “Before you say anything, I’m not ill, drunk, cursed, enchanted, or suddenly more madder than I normally am.”

He brushed his lips against Merlin’s knuckles, inhaling the scent of lavender and hay. He watched Merlin’s eyebrows draw together. At the weak reaction, he dragged his tongue across a pair of Merlin’s moles. He wanted Merlin to understand with each touch how much he meant to him.

“Arthur?”

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

Merlin pulled his hand away, staring at it as if he’d never seen it before. “I would never leave you. Whether you wanted me to or not.”

“And stay my manservant?” Arthur whispered. He leaned over and brushed the sweaty strands of Merlin’s hair away from his eyes. He’d never touched Merlin like this before, never been this close and let it be something. He’d hardly spoken plain truths and they’d both suffered for it.

Arthur kneeled between Merlin’s legs, desperately trying to control his eddying emotions. “What if we were something more?” He raised his hands over Merlin’s breeches. “May I?”

Merlin let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Before Arthur could think about how he was finally making a decision without killing himself over possible consequences, he peeled down Merlin’s breeches and took Merlin’s cock in his mouth, the tip rubbing against his throat. He gagged. He gazed up through watery eyes as Merlin gaped down at him.

Arthur startled. He pulled off and sat back, dazed. He was painfully hard. They studied each other. “Merlin. Does this…seem a bit hasty and strange to you?”

“I’m fine with hasty and strange.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. “I had a dream.”

“A dream about you sucking me off?”

“No!” Arthur curled his lip. “I died. If I died tomorrow, I would have so many regrets, I couldn’t count them all.”

“And you’d regret never sucking cock?”

“That’s not what I meant!” He shoved Merlin onto the grass and undid his own belt, placing his knees on either side of Merlin’s thighs. He grasped Merlin’s chin and bit his neck. Merlin muffled a cry and his breath grew harsher and pounded against Arthur’s throat.

Arthur’s elbow rested in the fallen leaves, his arm framing Merlin’s face. “I want only _you_.” Arthur reached down and rubbed his and Merlin’s precum over the tips and down their lengths with the pad of his thumb. He gripped Merlin’s hand as they both stroked their throbbing lengths together. “Belong only to me.”

“You really are thick,” Merlin panted.

“Do you swear it?”

“Alright, _yes_! I’ve wanted to do this for ages.”

“Really?” He let out a startled laugh. “For how long?” He licked the shell of Merlin’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

Merlin slipped his hand underneath Arthur’s shirt. “Figure it out, Your Highness. You’re the king of the castle behind us.”

Arthur smirked. “Even like this, you’re you.”

“And you’re still a prat.” Merlin pinched a nipple.

“I suppose.” Arthur winced. “Thankfully, I have you to keep me in line as my new consort and advisor.”

“Why—”

“Because it’s always been you. For me. Now let me feel you fall apart, Merlin.”

Merlin jolted. With a hitched, “Arthur,” he increased in speed, his sharp cheekbones flushed in pleasure. He locked eyes with Arthur and released with a strangled sob. Arthur followed, crying out as he stained Merlin’s shirt.

At Merlin’s pained expression, Arthur began, “Are you okay—”

“I’m a sorcerer. I have magic,” Merlin blurted.

Arthur froze. At that moment, he recalled his dream as if it were a forgotten memory: Merlin had said the very same thing, tears rolling down his face.

Arthur sat back and intertwined Merlin’s trembling fingers with his own. He spoke softly, his heart crashing against his ribs in that fragile moment. Beyond the confusion and hurt, he focused on their joined hands. It gave him courage. He suspected Merlin possessed an abundance of it. Always had.

Always would.

“Merlin, I want you to tell me everything. Leave nothing out. I’ll do the same.” He bent down and kissed Merlin’s forehead. “And then, I believe, the two of us can finally begin.”

20.

**Warnings:** Age difference, Blindfold, Barebacking  
 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Title:** POSSESSIVE

Arthur looked intently at the two men in the mirror. One of them, the blonde, older one, was sitting on a huge four poster, face lax in pleasure....there's a much younger, dark haired man sitting on his lap, facing him...a red silk tie making him blind. The man, or he could be called a boy, had his hands tied behind him with another identical red tie.

He kept his eyes fixed on the part where the thick rod of the blonde is going in and out of the opening of his lover.

Arthur lightly traced the joining of two bodies with a finger and saw in fascination, the tremor going through the body straddling him....A soft, almost painful moan escaped his lips..."Aa...Arthurr..”

"Ssshh....kitten...no distractions and conversations during important business. Didn’t we agree on this? Or you want me to use the ball gag on you? I can imagine how it'd look stretching your plush lips." Arthur whispered in one of the elfin ears in a filthy tone. In answer Merlin bit his lips, moved his face forward and pressed his forehead on Arthur's temple, breathing hard.

"Anything Arthur, anything you want...you can do with me....Fuck!! You make me crazy my king..."

Arthur almost came and had to still his movements. He pressed one hand on Merlin's lower back and used another to pull away one pert asscheek so that he could see himself more clearly on the mirror, thrusting harder and faster into his much younger lover.

Arthur pressed a deceptively soft kiss on the side of Merlin’s forehead, more to calm himself than Merlin and asked, “Why you keep calling me that?”

Merlin bit his pillowy lips even harder and asked, “Call you WHAT? AND who’s getting distracted now?” Arthur slapped one asscheek, hard, punishingly, and realized he had calmed enough to continue without having the chance to finish before he'd like to.

It was his dream for years to have Merlin like this, since the time they’d met at Gwen’s birthday party, at his complete mercy, willing and wanton, desperate for him....and he'd be damned if he didn’t use the situation to his(and Merlin’s of course) full satisfaction. He intended to stretch the pleasurable experience as long as they could take it without completely collapsing. He moved both his hands to grab two asscheeks and started squeezing them in a weird rhythm to his thrusting.

He had Merlin on his hands and knees, thrusting into him hard from back...Merlin tried to block the flood of pleasure and pain making him lightheaded and concentrated on just breathing while pushing back clumsily at his lover...or boyfriend??? He didn’t know, he’s too afraid to ask just in case…

He was still blindfolded, but he could imagine the image they were making on the mirror....one dark-haired, one blonde....one had translucent milky skin and the other sun kissed. One, hardly in his early twenties, the other nearing thirty summers…

He was woken sharply from his reverie by a particularly hard thrust....Arthur gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and leave a mark, joining the bite marks decorating his smooth back, chest, neck and arsecheeks.

Thus making him immovable and be allowed to only take what Arthur was giving him. Merlin could feel Arthur panting, his breathes a cool air flow on his sweaty back.

He was thinking if he could come untouched or he should beg Arthur to touch him when a broad hand touched, no, grabbed his balls and started squeezing them gently. Merlin bucked, his knees giving up from under him. He collapsed on the floor, something like a spring snake uncoiling, ready to strike, in his lower belly.

“I...I can’t...I'm going to...please Arthur..” He could not finish his sentence and came, hard, yet nearly soundless and dropped his head on the floor...now completely boneless.

He could hear Arthur sprouting obscenities, pressed to his back. His movements erratic, clumsy...It was not more than ten thrusts later that he felt a hot geyser released in the core of his body, Arthur collapsing on his back, heavy, all-consuming.

Merlin felt happy, inexplicably. As if his body, his soul, wanted to be claimed by Arthur and claim him in return...again and again, could feel at peace only when Arthur was pressed close to him, his seed inside him, flowing out of his opening. It would take a century to sate his lust, no, desire for Arthur. He felt oddly possessive of him too, when he had no possessive streak previously. Whenever he thought of Arthur’s previous partners something burned inside him( Arthur had more than him, being five years older). He hated everyone who had seen Arthur, his Arthur naked, known him intimately. Still, he was happy and surprised to see Arthur got madly jealous even when he mentioned one of his ex-boyfriends, pouted and glared for hours at everything in sight (and of course at Merlin) as if they had caused him physical harm! Merlin loved Arthur in those moods because they frequently led to mind-blowing, ball-emptying, soul satisfying sex!

Later, after Arthur had removed the blindfold, cleaned both of them and Merlin spooning him from his back ( he sometimes lets Merlin be the big spoon after their lovemaking sessions)...he asked tentatively, “So....do you want to come with me to Ealdor this weekend?”

“As your boyfriend?” Arthur asked, his voice neutral. Merlin pressed a hand over Arthur’s chest, kissed a shoulder blade, whispered “Are you not?”

A few breathless seconds after, Arthur put his hand over Merlin’s and simply said, “Yes. But you've to tell me why you keep calling me your king. Is that another of your kink? Not that I mind..” There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Merlin, relieved beyond measure, happiness making him giddy, answered, “You were a king, once...You still are, to me.”

21.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Title:** did i mention my favourite colour is red?

Morgana often expressed disbelief at how Arthur got himself into certain situations. Normally he’d scoff and roll his eyes, but this one time, she might have had a point.

He’d ended up at Gwaine’s family’s lake house, lounging by the pool, with Merlin straddling his hips, while the rest of their friends had left on a hike. Arthur had declined the invitation and instead decided to spend hours under the blazing sun sweating out his hangover. He was much more content staying poolside with a canteen of ice-cold water by his side.

He wasn't sure why Merlin declined. Perhaps just to torture Arthur.

Arthur was buzzed from the heat and the beer he had with lunch— hair of the dog and all that. It was like his brain was full of cotton and all he could focus on was lying in the sun, and watching Merlin.

Merlin’s mouth was obscene, there was no other word for it. His lips and tongue were bright cherry red. On anyone else it might have looked childish, but it just accentuated the curve of Merlin’s plush lower lip, and the bow of the top. It made Arthur want to suck the cherry flavour from his tongue.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Merlin asked with a slurp of his ice lolly.

Arthur felt it before Merlin reacted. A bright red drop of juice from the ice lolly fell on Arthur’s chest and dripped down onto his collarbone in a smooth trail until it hit his erect nipple. Arthur hissed in a breath, the muscles in his stomach contracting.

“Oops, shit,” Merlin said as he swiped his index finger along the river of juice on Arthur’s chest. He brought his finger to his lips and swirled his tongue around the tip of his finger before sucking it into his mouth. He mumbled around his finger, “Sorry.”

They were both shielded behind their sunglasses. While Arthur couldn't see Merlin's eyes, he was certain Merlin wasn't very sorry at all, not judging from the smirk he was trying to hide behind his rapidly melting ice lolly.

A few more drops fell, they followed suit with the first one, dripping sticky, red paths down Arthur’s sun-warmed skin.

“God, I’m making such a mess,” Merlin said with a click of his tongue. “I should clean you up.”

Arthur didn’t have time to answer. Merlin bent forward, and traced a line up Arthur’s chest with his tongue, still cold from the ice lolly.

“Ah, Merlin!” Arthur reflexively reached up a hand to grasp the back of Merlin’s neck, giving it a squeeze. “It’s cold.”

Merlin’s lips were so close to Arthur, he could feel them brushing up against his skin as Merlin spoke.

“You’re so wound up, Arthur. Chill out.”

Merlin guided the tip of his ice lolly to Arthur's left nipple with a devious grin. Arthur lurched away from the icy sensation. He could feel his heart beating in overtime.

"Chill out," Merlin said again as he swirled the icy pop a few more times.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from groaning with disdain mixed with pleasure as he gripped the sides of his chair. He was too stunned to protest.

Merlin leaned down with the flick of his tongue, lapping at the cherry juice on Arthur’s now hard nipple. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s neck.

“You taste good,” Merlin grinned up at him.

“I think that’s the ice lolly,” Arthur said matter-of-factly. He foolishly attempted to gain the upper hand in whatever game Merlin had started.

“Nah,” Merlin paused. A sly grin split those red lips of his. “It’s definitely you.”

Without warning, Merlin dipped his hand again until the ice lolly touched Arthur’s right nipple.

Arthur’s reaction was no less dramatic the second time. His muscles tensed, and he let out an involuntary whimper.

“Jesus Christ, _Merlin_.”

“Wow, they're so sensitive.” He leaned over to wrap his lips around Arthur's right nipple, carefully but thoroughly tonguing it until all the stickiness was gone.

“You are unbelievable,” Arthur said, he could hear the strain in his voice from trying to remain calm.

And yet... you are enjoying this a lot more than you're letting on." Merlin inserted the lolly back into his mouth, all the way in until his lips were curled around the bottom of it, then pulled it out with an audible slurp. He licked his top lip but missed one drip of cherry red juice that dripped from his bottom lip and onto his chin. "You can't fool me."

This time Merlin tilted the ice lolly against Arthur's bottom lip.

"Open wide," Merlin tutted, and Arthur parted his lips.

He let the ice lolly touch his tongue before he wrapped his lips around it, sucked in exaggeratedly until his cheeks were hollowing around it.

Merlin smirked down at him and slowly slid the ice lolly out of Arthur’s mouth with a wet slurp before replacing it with his own. Their lips met in a wet and sticky kiss as Merlin’s tongue slid into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur found himself drunk on a new feeling, drenched in sunlight and cherry-flavoured kisses.

22.

**Warnings:** bondage  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** Golden Chains

His court sorcerer held Arthur down to the bed better than any chain or rope could.

The king could hardly move, straining against invisible bonds. He felt powerless and safe all at once; at the mercy of this man he trusted more than himself. Merlin sat in Arthur’s high back chair at the foot of the bed, eating a bowl of cherries. His lips and fingertips were stained red, irises flickering with gold as he eyed his king’s struggle.

Arthur was already mostly hard, sweating with his effort and the feeling of those eyes on him. Merlin smirked and licked his lips of the remaining juice, as he blatantly stared at the king’s cock. It was flushed, dripping onto his hipbone from the head. “I see that this truly is to my lord’s liking.”

Arthur huffed shakily, tried to remain aloof and arrogant, even as he felt like a different person entirely.  
Merlin saw through him easily as he always had. He stood up and left Arthur’s line of sight. There was the familiar sound of keys jangling, being slid into place and a cabinet door being opened.

When Merlin came back he held treasures in his hands. Heirlooms and gifts, all glittering in the candlelight.

“You’ve always looked good in gold.” Merlin said, pupils blown wide. Arthur gave a breathy laugh that turned to a soft gasp as cold golden chains touched his heated skin. With reverence Merlin fastened a long, gem encrusted necklace, Arthur lifting his own head to allow it. Once secure, the warlock carefully spread the cool chain across his collarbone. Soon, his arms were decorated with bracelets and bangles that clanged and chimed when he moved.

The warlock trailed a cold thin chain across Arthur’s chest, dragged it across nipples that quickly peaked. Arthur let out a breathy gasp, eyes sliding closed at the sensation. Merlin did it several times until the shock wore off. Then he replaced the metal with his tongue, hot and wet. The king cried out, still in awe at how good it all felt. He thrashed uselessly as teeth and suction were used. Each new sensation felt like a direct connection to his cock, where it twitched against his thigh.

“Mmm.” Merlin hummed, pulling back and dragging his cool hands down Arthur’s body. “You really are gorgeous.” Arthur distantly wondered what he looked like, arching against his bonds to keep the touch for as long as possible, dripping with gold, jewels, sweat and precum. When Merlin pulled away, Arthur whined. Then his cheeks and chest turned pink with humiliation.

Merlin merely laughed, breathless and giddy. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “That’s right. Let it out. You can make as much noise as you like...” Another kiss to his ear, a quick nip to the lobe, drawing a gasp from him. “No one will hear you.” Merlin said, the threat was instead a promise and it’s full of love and desire. “No one but me.” Shudders shake his body; from the tone and pitch of the voice, from the restraints, from the idea that he could scream and scream and no one would come running.

Arthur obeyed, trusting this man with everything he was. Merlin touched him, caressed him, and found all the places he never knew were so sensitive. Long fingers pinch at his flesh, scratch hard enough to leave marks. He felt overwhelmed with sensation, heightened by the circumstances and his love for this man. There is no hand or mouth on his cock but, magic. It is like both at once, massaging and caressing him to higher peaks of pleasure. Arthur cried out, he whined and thrashed. The bed itself shook with his movements but, still he is helpless to do anything but feel.

“Please,” He breathed, high pitched and needy. Merlin kissed him and his tongue tasted of cherries. Arthur moaned against his mouth, fell open for him, allowed himself to be plundered.

“I wish you could see yourself.” Merlin murmured, barely pulling away to speak.“You beautiful man.” Merlin’s plump wet lips trailed down his jaw line, sending shocks of desire through him. Each breath ended on a pathetic sounding whine which only rose in pitch as he felt fingers, wet with oil caressing his thighs, circling his entrance. He knew he should be embarrassed, but it's so hard to be when it's quite like he’s been thirsty for so long and he’s just now realized he’s been dying. This is what he’s needed all along, too afraid to ask, too afraid to even think it.

The magic was relentlessly pulling at his cock, and Merlin’s long fingers entered him with hardly any resistance; pressing those long, pale fingers into Arthur’s soft, wet heat so, so easily.  
Merlin made an approving little noise as he began to push and pull, pulling out just enough to make Arthur’s breath hitch, then plunging back in. “That’s it.”

Arthur arched into the feeling of being fucked, strained and writhed, slightly mad with sensation.  
“Good boy.” The warlock breathed, leaning up to kiss the needy noises from Arthur’s lips. Those glorious fingers rub that secret place inside of him, and a spasm of pure pleasure shakes him, his toes curled.

When he came it was with a broken moan into Merlin’s mouth that he barely recognized as himself. Strips of white, paint his stomach and hip, and later they will discover some drops even made it to the golden chain dipping below his collarbone.

He went limp, magical restraints vanishing. Merlin is there to replace them with his arms.

“You did so good.” Merlin breathed into his hair while Arthur curled into him, letting out a satisfied sigh.  
“Shut up, Merlin.” He murmured with a grin so big it hurt.

23.

**Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Gwaine  
 **Title:** One scent

As an Alpha, Gwaine was sometimes slave to his senses. Since his presentation as an alpha, Gwaine had spent the night with countless partners. As soon as he smelled something fruity, as soon as he felt that little tug in his stomach, he went on with it. His good looks, his radiant smile, and his humor did the rest.

That night, he was hunting. He wanted to find someone who could make him forget about everything else than their bodies’ fusion.

He sat at the bar, ordered a drink, and watched… Gwaine spotted a few guys to his liking but he finished his drink before joining the dancefloor. Moving around, he tried to find a smell, a special odor to arouse his senses. He kept dancing, moving in between bodies. His mind was getting lost in the rhythm and he focused only on his sense of smell.

As he was circling a cute twink, he smelled something different, stronger, enticing… Something herbal, crisp, like a freshly cut mint leaf. He looked around and tried to find the guy with that delicious smell. He was probably getting closer as the smell became more complex. The mint got mixed up with an orange blossom perfume.

And then Gwaine finally spotted him… The source of the most pleasurable smell he had breathed.

He was dancing with his eyes closed, seemingly lost into the music. He was lithe, with unconscious grace. His dark unruly hair contrasted with his fair skin. Gwaine had moved closer in the course of his observation.

Gwaine couldn’t remember feeling so overwhelmed by someone’s scent before. And there was that urge growing deep inside. He wanted that guy, he had to have him. He had to touch his body, to claim him, to ravish him, to completely wreck that boy… Now... Now...Now…

Gwaine was just behind the guy and he couldn’t resist longer. He put his hands on the guy’s narrow hips and put their bodies against each other.

The guy tensed for a second before turning his head towards him and let his body fall completely against Gwaine’s.

Blue eyes fixed him intently. And then, a few things happened at the same time. A smile appeared on the guy’s lips as his eyes clouded with unmistakable desire. Gwaine’s picked another note to the rich smell that was now like a bubble around them. Something sweet, reminding him of childhood...Like caramel or milk chocolate. Only an Omega could smell like that! Then, the guy moved his hips, putting his ass just on Gwaine’s crotch.

“Hey…” the guy said instead of a greeting.

“Hey…” Gwaine answered dumbly, unable to get his brain to produce a more articulate answer.

They weren’t dancing anymore but the guy kept moving his hips against Gwaine’s now fully erect cock.

As the guy wasn’t averse to a rapprochement, Gwaine decided to listen to his instincts. His mouth went for the guy’s neck, kissing as his hands stroked his hips and thighs.

A first moan escaped the guy’s lips and it only fed Gwaine’s fire more!

And that smell! It had become even more overwhelming, with an added touch of exotic wood… Gwaine felt like it was the best smell in the world, the smell he had looked for during his whole life. He would never smell anything better, he was sure of that.

“Want you…” the guy moaned, sending sparks through Gwaine’s whole body.

“Me too,” Gwaine confessed. They were both too far gone to be shy about their desires. “My flat is just a few blocks away...Wanna go there?”

The guy turned to face Gwaine, allowing him to finally admire his features freely

“Let’s go then.”

The guy kissed Gwaine then. It was a messy kiss but they didn’t care at all. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist until we reach your flat… I’m so wet already.” The guy said as Gwaine led them outside.

“If you keep saying such things, I’ll be the one to yield first.”

As they went for the parking lot, Gwaine finally asked “So, what’s your name?”

“Merlin. You?”

“Gwaine.”

They reached Gwaine’s car. He opened the passenger door for Merlin who spotted the leather seat.

“You don’t mind if your car smells like me for the next few days?” Merlin asked innocently, not waiting for the answer before sitting.

A shiver ran down Gwaine’s back.

In the end, they managed to reach Gwaine’s flat without climbing on each other or crash the car.

They lost no time to reach Gwaine’s bedroom where Merlin lay on the bed and looked at Gwaine with the most debauched look ever.

“Take me… Now… I’m so ready…”

Foreplay was out of the question. Gwaine’s desire had grown untamable during the ride. He couldn’t resist. He lay on top of Merlin and kissed him fiercely. Then, he undressed him and got rid of his own clothes. There was urgency in his moves and Merlin kept moaning wantonly… He had to penetrate that body, he had to feel Merlin’s ass clench around his shaft

He let his fingers check that Merlin was truly ready...He was. So slick, so loosened. Gwaine went for it. He left Merlin’s legs, put his ankles on his shoulders, and went on.

The feeling was overwhelming… Merlin’s tight channel around him, that scent becoming stronger and stronger… Gwaine lost no time to start moving, coming and going.

He knew they wouldn’t last, they were far too gone already. But they would start again later. They had to find their relief, together, fast…

And so Gwaine only sped up. Merlin was already wrecked, moaning and thrashing on the bed, his body covered in sweat. Gwaine had never fucked like that, with so much abandon.

It took them only a few minutes to reach their climax, perfectly synchronized.

And then, as they tried to regain their breath, they felt it. Gwaine’s knot, swelling inside Merlin’s ass. They exchanged a surprised look.

They were true mates.

  
  


24.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** Scent of a Prat

The thing Merlin didn’t really understand was how he let it get so far. He knew his flatmate was fit, but he had thought he had it controlled. Arthur’s opinions about everything from politics to how Merlin did the washing up had definitely been enough to curb the initial lust Merlin felt. But as they got to know each other, the biting remarks took on a playful edge that drove Merlin wild even a year and a half later.

It didn’t help that Arthur smelled so _good_.

Not just his cologne, though it had rapidly become Merlin’s favorite, _everything_ about the way Arthur smelled set something aflame in Merlin. Freshly showered or manky after a long day in a stuffy office didn’t matter. Arthur wore his scent well.

The worst/best was Thursdays, when Arthur woke early to go running. He would don his tightest Under Armour shirt, loose shorts over black athletic tights, his mobile strapped to his arm, looking like a fitness model. Merlin had never been a morning person, but he made exceptions for Thursdays. Rain or shine, Arthur left the flat by six and returned sweating and flushed by seven for a quick shower. Rain or shine, Merlin was out of bed in time to hand a ripe-smelling Arthur a mug of coffee with an offhanded offer to add Arthur’s laundry to his own.

The first time had been a fluke— Merlin had been up early needing to put the wash on, but couldn’t justify an entire load for a few shirts and pants. So he asked if Arthur had anything to add. The sweat-soaked workout clothes Arthur had tossed at his head as a joke had originally annoyed him. But as he peeled the disgusting fabric off his face and caught a whiff of pure, unadulterated Arthur, the annoyance swiftly turned to a spike of lust that had left him with a cock that was harder than it had been in weeks.

After that it had turned into a habit, waking early on Thursdays with a pile of laundry to have Arthur add his clothes to, shamefully wanking as he tried to pay attention to the sound of the shower while burying his nose in the musky, sweaty crotch of Arthur’s athletic tights, imagining what it would be like to have his nose buried in the dark gold curls at the base of Arthur’s cock where his scent would be the ripest.

Merlin’s hand pumped on his cock, smearing precome over the cockhead as he worked his foreskin over it with each stroke. He felt the tightness in his balls that indicated his impending orgasm. Perhaps he’d come all over Arthur’s shirt, he hadn’t done it in a while and he liked the proprietary feeling it brought watching him wear it even after the evidence had been laundered away. He was so far gone that he didn’t realize the sound of the shower had stopped several minutes ago.

“That’s a method of laundry I haven’t seen,” Arthur growled from the doorway of Merlin’s bedroom that he stupidly hadn’t secured, wearing only a towel. Merlin’s eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, but he was too close to finishing to stop.

“Arthur,” he moaned.

“I thought it was strange when you started offering to do my laundry every Thursday, but I never imagined something like _this_ ,” Arthur said. Merlin heard him walk closer, smelling the scent of his bodywash through the musky funk of the tights.

“Oh _god_ ,” Merlin groaned as he came with a full-body shiver, semen dribbling down his fingers and splattering over Arthur’s shirt.

“Fuck you’re sexy,” Arthur said, ripping the tights away from Merlin’s face to replace with his mouth, kissing Merlin hard while rutting his own erection against Merlin’s bare, trembling thigh. Merlin’s hand, still sticky with come, gripped Arthur’s hip just above the knotted towel and pulled him closer as Arthur sucked on his tongue. Before he could think better of it, Merlin dropped to his knees, tugged the towel to the floor at Arthur’s feet, and moaned at the sight of Arthur’s thick cock, hard and ready for him.

“Please, let me…” he said, his tongue darting out to taste the pearly precome the towel hadn’t absorbed when Arthur had rutted against Merlin. The burst of salty tang drew another moan, and he glanced up at Arthur who was looking down at him with a hooded eyes full of intent.

“Suck it,” he urged. “I want you to.”

Merlin didn’t wait for Arthur to change his mind, he swallowed him down, his fingers digging into Arthur’s thighs to pull him forward until his nose was buried in Arthur’s pubes like in his fantasies. The combination of his taste and his scent was enough to have Merlin’s spent cock twitch again.

“Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed, leaning over to put a hand on the wall. “We could have been fucking this whole time, but you had to sneak around. As punishment, I’m making you come running with me next week. Exercise’d do you good.”

The thought of them coming home after a hard run and having stinky, sweaty sex was enough to make Merlin go cross-eyed with lust, and he renewed his efforts on Arthur’s cock, moaning around his mouthful when Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s hair to guide him.

“I’m gonna—” Arthur broke off as he groaned his orgasm, cock pulsing as he came down Merlin’s throat.

“Fuck,” Merlin said, sounding hoarse. “I’m gonna be thinking of that for _days_.”

Arthur laughed, leaning hard against the wall as he lowered himself to sit next to Merlin, fastidiously avoiding the pile of soiled laundry. “You’re quite the deviant. These aren’t cheap, you know,” he said. Merlin made a face at him.

“God but you’re a posh prick,” Merlin said, with less heat than intended. “What’s your point?”

“My point, _Merlin_ , is I’d appreciate you not come all over them in future.”

Merlin spluttered. “It washes out.”

Arthur just laughed.

25.

**Warnings:** very slightly dubious consent - it’s given, but the character does not know what to expect.  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, implied  
 **Title:** The Centripetal Experience

Maybe it was the fact that he had never tried this before, maybe it was being naked in an unfamiliar place, or maybe it was the weird series of questions he volunteered to complete on the survey, but Arthur found himself both confused and aroused.

After the standard waiver, and other paperwork, He'd been shown to a private shower and flotation tank room, given clear instructions about what he could and couldn't do in the tank, and told to overall, relax and let his mind wander.

As he showered off though, before getting in the tank, he couldn't help but ponder the questionnaire. He thought he'd come to this deprivation tank experience to unwind by clearing his mind, so what, he wondered, would they need to know his sexual preferences for?

Regardless though, it intrigued him enough that he filled it out, if only to see how they'd come into play. Being recommended by Gwaine, it didn't exactly surprise him that sex might be involved. The consent form he'd also signed indicated that that might be the case.

Once in the salty bath, and configuring a good floating position, he slowly lowered the lid-like door, thrusting him into pitch darkness and thick silence.

No outside stimulus seemed to filter through. He could see why this would be a popular de-stressing service. The water was the same temperature as his skin, and thus, he began to feel as if he was floating in the air, rather than in water.

He thought it should feel panicking, but instead, it was quite nice. He'd longed for an opportunity to get some actual peace and quiet for quite awhile now. With his city flat, nice and high up as it was, he still often heard the hustle and bustle of the streets below. When he wasn't at home, he was a part of that fast-paced environment, surrounded by the murmur of running cars in traffic, street lights and signs lit up and straining his eyes to exhaustion. He always felt like he had to be on the move and ready to go.

With the sudden clarity and quietness, he realized he could hear and feel his own pulse and breathing quite vividly. The repetitiveness of it in the quiet tank did soothe him.

He wasn't sure how long he lay floating there before he felt it. A light, tickling sensation across his shoulders. It was soft, caressing his neck lightly before it seemed to seep deeper, into his muscles.

It continued from the starting point and seemed to radiate down his body: small circles into his muscles, releasing the tension he hadn't known he was keeping in them. Until his whole body seemed like it was being massaged by intricate but delicate tendrils.

When he thought he was the most relaxed he'd ever been, another sensation seemed to crop up; it smoothed over his chest before it reached his nipples. He felt himself gasp softly. It echoed in the tank around him. With nothing else to muddy up his senses, he felt the light pinching on his nipples tenfold.

His mind flickered to the questionnaire briefly before he was distracted by the smoothing, feathery touch traveling down his abdomen to his thighs. It brushed the light-colored hair there and then, Arthur felt yet another sensation add to the mix.

Soft kissing. Around his neck, along his stomach… up each crest of his hip, then down to…. _oh_... He didn't know how, but he swore he could feel a _tongue and mouth_ on him. When he reached down however, there was nothing but his own body.

He soon forgot to worry about it though because the touching and mouthing sensations increased their ministrations all together. The tank became filled with the sounds of his panting breath and raspy moans.

When he felt like he might be close to over-stimulated, the touches seemed to instinctively back off, soften again, but never ceasing. If there'd been anything to grab onto, Arthur might have done so, but he still felt surprisingly relaxed from the continuous muscle massage.

This went on for what felt like forever. His dick, thicker and harder than he'd ever felt it, was leaking and _aching_. He'd been so close so many times now, his balls drawing into that familiar twitch, then suddenly aborted. He'd had a thought to touch himself, but something told him he shouldn't. That he should let… whatever this was do it's thing.

So when he felt the additional, slippery touch to the pucker of his arsehole, he knew now they were headed to a finishing line.

The ministrations were like a wet, probing tongue. Gently circling and laving over him before entering. His breath hitched. It stretched further than any tongue he'd experienced before, filling him up, stroking with in-and-out motions.

Simultaneously, he felt as if he'd just slid his dick into a tight wet heat which suctioned like a pump.

"Fuck!" His breaths became more ragged as his arse was fucked and his dick was milked mercilessly. The massaging kept his body somehow completely relaxed and unclenched despite the intense pleasure and this only served to make it more consumingly acute.

"Ahhh~!" He gasped out a raucous moan as the force in his arse touched that glorious spot, his relaxed muscles now tensed extremely and his blood-swollen dick twitched wildly with hot spilled relief.

Lazily, Arthur made his way to the front desk, redressed, clean and with a dazed expression.

"How was it?" Gwen, the receptionist, asked cheerily.

"Unbelievable." He answered, his face tinting a bit.

"Wonderful! Would you like to schedule another session then?" She asked.

"Yes, um, when do you have availability?"

"Actually," a beautiful man came up behind Gwen, "Today's your lucky day. You're our 1,000th customer since opening, so your next visit's on us!"

Their eyes met and Arthur suddenly felt like the tendrils were back, prickling his skin with goosebumps. "That certainly is lucky, thank you… " he looked at the nametag, "Merlin."

26.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Title:** (optional) gonna suck on my strawberry lipstick

Arthur wakes when the late sun shines onto his eyelids, causing him to grumpily turn over. He groans, causing Merlin to turn and smile.

“What’re you doing?” Arthur asks groggily, peering at Merlin’s computer screen. “It’s too early.”

Merlin laughs. “Arthur, it’s eleven.” 

He types something onto the keyboard. “I’m buying lipstick.”

Arthur sits up, covers tangled at their feet. “What do you mean?”

Merlin shrugs. “I just want to try it.”

“But it’s for girls, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Merlin explains. “Today, hardly anyone cares what’s for boys and what is for girls. They’re all weird, sexist rules anyway. You understand?” 

Arthur nods, fixing his eyes on Merlin’s lips. Something familiar and safe, even after all this time. He pictures them painted with a deep red, and imagines Merlin pursing them while looking in the mirror.

Then he really looks, and imagines Merlin kissing his cheek and leaving something behind. Laughing at something, mouth curved and pretty. Kissing him lazily and letting him have a taste. 

“Oh,” Arthur says loudly, causing Merlin to flinch.

“What?” Merlin asks when he catches Arthur staring. “You okay?”

“It’s nothing… just….” Arthur sighs. “Buy the lipstick. Please.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes. “I’m already on it, dear. Help me pick one out?”

Arthur takes a look at the rows of different colours. 

“Buy all of them,” Arthur says immediately. 

“All of them?” Merlin echoes. “That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

He’s blushing, and he knows that Merlin notices. “I want to see you in them all. And… I want you to try them out on me.”

“Okay, love,” Merlin agrees. “I can’t buy them all… but let’s buy a few.”

When Merlin steps through the door the next week, Arthur latches onto him. 

Merlin grins into the kiss and threads patient fingers through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur tugs him into their bedroom in response, insistently sucking on Merlin’s neck. 

The newly-arrived parcel awaits them on their bed.

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Merlin hums, reaching for it. 

Arthur turns scarlet. He can’t admit it out loud, but yes. He fucking has. 

They had bought five lipsticks, all in varying shades, and Merlin takes the first one out of the packaging. It’s a deep red, and Arthur watches, nervous, as Merlin takes a look.

He walks over to their mirror, taking a moment to apply it, hands steady and careful. Then he turns around to take Arthur’s breath away. Quite literally, too; a punch to his stomach, a swift exhale.

Merlin’s application was perfect— the deep colour wraps around his mouth in its entirety, accentuating the sweet upturn of his smile.

“What do you think?” Merlin asks.

Arthur swallows. “I think I want you to kiss me.”

Merlin grins wonderfully, taking Arthur’s hand and bringing it up to expose the wrist to press into it a light kiss.

Arthur looks at the crimson stain, then Merlin’s messy lips. Then Merlin’s kissing him, open-mouthed, the lipstick tasting captivatingly bitter.

Merlin guides him to lay down on the bed, while he hovers above, unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt.

“Want me to mark you?” Merlin breathes, sliding fabric over shoulders.

Arthur swallows. “God, yes. All over.”

Merlin presses a lingering kiss to Arthur’s sternum. It leaves a faded mark. “Better reapply, huh?” Merlin smirks.

“Merlin, I—“ Arthur breathes. “Blindfold me.”

Merlin blinks. “I… thought you wanted to see me.”

“I do, I just…. want to feel you even more.” 

The coy look that crosses Merlin’s face is a sunrise.

Arthur’s finally lying flat on the bed, blinded and naked. 

He finally hears the crinkle of plastic. 

“Hmm, pink,” Merlin murmurs, and Arthur hears the pop of a lid.

Merlin begins at Arthur’s chest, kissing and sucking at collarbones. More crinkling.

“You look beautiful like this,” Merlin whispers.

Arthur feels Merlin’s lips wrapping around his nipple and leans into it, imagining the bright stains that are being left behind.

“Like that?” Merlin moans. “God, you’re amazing.”

It goes on like this, the pop of several lids and the feel of Merlin all over his skin; his neck, his abdomen, his thighs. 

Merlin strokes his throbbing cock. “I’m going to go down on you now,” he warns breathlessly. 

“Wait, wait,” Arthur moans as Merlin continues to use heavy strokes. “I want to see you.”

Merlin presses an open-mouthed kiss to Arthur’s hip. “Okay, love.”

He reaches up behind Arthur’s pillowed head, and Arthur blinks a few times to get used to the light. 

Merlin’s naked, a satisfied smirk on his messy, smeared lips. Arthur bucks his hips into the air embarrassingly at the messy sight of his own chaotic masterpiece.

“See?” Merlin hums, pleased. “There you are.”

“What colour do you want?” he continues, voice deep and scratchy. “Stretched on your cock?

Arthur’s breathing heavily, heat pooling in his stomach. “I….” he whimpers, bucking up into Merlin’s hand.

“How about bright red?” Merlin murmurs. 

Arthur nods, resting on his shoulders. “God, please,” he moans. 

Merlin spreads the bright colour all over his lips messily.

“This good?” Merlin asks, sliding down, down.

He doesn't even wait for a response, because Arthur’s grinning and Merlin’s sliding down, strawberry mouth covering him from base to tip. 

“<i>Merlin<i>,” Arthur chokes desperately. Merlin smiles around him and <i> _sucks <i> _.

Arthur doesn’t last much longer, eyes locked onto Merlin’s red, red lips.

“That’s it,” Merlin groans. He uses a hand again, fast and hard. “Come on me, come on my face, that’s it.”

Arthur’s gone, moaning as he comes _hard_ , yanking on Merlin’s hair.

He opens his eyes back up after a moment of breathing hard against the pillow, and finds Merlin still sprawled over him, face and lips a mess. And god, Arthur’s cock is red all over.

“C’mere,” Arthur eventually whispers. Merlin moves to sit on Arthur’s lap, hand on himself, and they bring him off together.

It’s almost November, but Merlin’s so warm and compliant in his hands as he comes, mouth on his skin and moaning _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur_.

27.

**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** A Sense of You

“Merlin?”

A pause.

A breath.

Arthur’s breath hitched as a smile broke the smooth planes of Merlin’s upturned face. The sweep of his lashes casting shadows across perfect, sun dappled skin...

“This place is old—sacred...” Merlin’s hushed voice spoke for itself. Spoke of his awe and reverence. “There are so few of them left.”

Arthur remembered.

The memory broke through unbidden. Such a long time ago for Merlin, but not for him. Did Merlin remember speaking of such things before? Or was that memory, like so many others, lost to the ravages of time?

“I wish I could feel what you feel.”

The words spilled out of him unprovoked, but true, nonetheless. Somehow, Merlin’s smile grew even bigger.

“Me too,” he murmured softly before turning a suddenly intense gaze on Arthur. “What if?” The words were hesitant, belying the intensity of his eyes. “I mean, there’s a spell. I could..”

“Yes.” The single word hung loud and decisive in the still air.

“Really?”

Arthur gave a short nod and took a step towards Merlin. Holding his breath as Merlin came closer. His stomach fluttered as Merlin’s eyes turned gold, and then—

There was so much.

The light was so intense, colors more vibrant. The sounds! The flutter of wings passing by. Leaves swaying in the wind. Water trickling deep below the dirt. And the smells—both good and bad. Decay. New growth. The heat rising from the ground.

Warmth, Affection. Love.

Arthur’s eyes finally focused on Merlin, eyes and mouth both wide with wonder. Merlin was… he was radiant. More beautiful than everything else combined.

“Arthur—” Merlin’s hand brushed against his and they both gasped at the resulting sensations. Whatever Merlin had meant to say lay forgotten.

“What,” Arthur began, trying to speak through the sudden onslaught of feelings—pleasure, love, admiration, need, want, devotion… “What is this?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin said, shaking his head and stumbling away from Arthur. The feelings dimmed as he moved away, they were still there, but no longer so intense.

“Oh god. I can’t believe this. God, why? How could this have—” Merlin moaned to himself while Arthur waited patiently for an explanation.

“Merlin,” Arthur snapped, deciding finally, that in this matter, patience had utterly failed him. “Stop whining already and explain yourself.”

Merlin glared.

Arthur glared back.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to cave, though, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “The spell I cast is making you feel what I feel,” he muttered petulantly.

“Yeah, so?” Arthur asked, stepping closer. He was confused, why would that—

Panic. Embarrassment. Love. Panic. Adoration. Desire. Craving. Fear. Despair.

Merlin’s face mirrored each sensation—each feeling—as it assaulted Arthur. Some more obvious than others.

“Oh,” Arthur breathed, as everything clicked into place. These were… Merlin felt all that for him. Merlin loved him. He wanted him. And he was terrified of it? No that wasn’t right. He was terrified of Arthur knowing, maybe?

“I’m so sorry Arthur—” Merlin cried, his face crumbling with pain and grief.

“No,” Arthur shook his head, trying to wade through the onslaught. “That’s not right. You shouldn’t be sad Merlin. Not you. Not about this. I don’t like it.”

He felt drunk, overwhelmed by all the feelings and sensations running through him. Magnified tenfold as he reached up to cup Merlin’s face with his hands and bring their lips together. He didn’t know why, it just felt like the right thing to do. Softly at first, but with an increasing urgency as heat flared through him.

He needed to be closer, deeper, He wanted more. Merlin tasted like sunshine and a warm summer's day. Or was that Arthur?

Happiness. Pleasure. Relief. Horror. Sadness.

“No!” Merlin broke away with a ragged gasp. “I can’t do this to you Arthur, it’s not you, it’s just the spell. You’re just feeling what I’m feeling.”

“No, I’m not,” Arthur countered breathlessly, trying to pull Merlin back in. “I mean, yes, I’m feeling what you’re feeling, but that’s not why I’m—” he gestured between them.

“It’s not?”

Arthur felt giddy with happiness. There was a spike of relief, which faded into hope and some other emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“No,” Arthur assured him, pulling him in close and moaning when another wave of arousal shot through him. “Merlin, I promise we’ll talk and do all that feelings stuff later, but for the love of god would you please—”

“Shut up?” Merlin guessed.

“Yes,” Arthur growled, kissing him again and cutting off whatever snappy comeback had been on the tip of Merlin’s tongue. Kissing Arthur was a much better use for Merlin’s tongue anyways.

He explored every inch of Merlin. First with hands, then lips and teeth. Feeling. Tasting. Each sensation, rippling through Merlin and then back to Arthur with each cry and whimper until finally he was on his knees pulling Merlin out of his pants. Desperation and anticipation warring within him for first place. And then Merlin’s hard cock was filling and stretching his mouth—the hardness, the salty taste, the wetness, the heat—he had to fight not to come, the feeling was so intense.

Fingers threaded through his hair, pulling and tugging, as he fought to swallow as much of Merlin down as he could. He choked around the unfamiliar girth before eagerly diving back down, chasing each wave of pleasure as it built up and up into a crescendo, until finally...

With a cry he was falling over the edge. Coming in his pants untouched as he clung to Merlin’s stuttering hips. Cum dripping from his open mouth as he whimpered and moaned around Merlin’s still twitching cock.

“Fuck,” Merlin gasped, releasing his grip on Arthur’s hair as he pulled his cock free from Arthur’s pliant lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Stop telling your King what to do Merlin,” Arthur huffed, burying his head against Merlin’s stomach to hide his smile.

“I’m still not gonna change... Sire.”

“Good,” Arthur hugged Merlin closer. “I still don’t want you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/13175.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone** , even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
